LA HIJA DEL CAPITÁN
by im-greenleaves
Summary: En los tiempos en los que la propia vida valía menos que el honor y que el dinero, los piratas lograron una utopía anárquica en los siete mares en medio de esa utopía las mujeres sólo tenían tres salidas: casarse o amancebarse, la vida monacal o huir.
1. LOS PROBLEMAS DE JACK SPARROW

**CAPÍTULO 1: LOS PROBLEMAS DE JACK SPARROW. **

En aquella vieja taberna de Nueva Orleáns jamás se servía vino, tan sólo aquel licor oscuro llamado ron, que bajaba ardiendo por las gargantas de hombres acostumbrados al líquido elemento y al azote de los vientos (y de la guardia también, si se terciaba).

Aquella noche no iba a ser otra noche distinta. Jack Sparrow y la horrorosa tripulación del Perla Negra, sin duchar, sin afeitar, como les era característico, bebían sin parar en su tiempo de asueto.

A pesar de parecer ajeno a lo que hacía, el avispado Jack estaba cerrando un trato mercantil, en aquel momento un hombre igual de antihigiénico que los demás le estaba ofreciendo un mapa y unos datos importantes.

- Te digo que es lo más grande. – comentaba el viejo pirata enseñando sus dientes gastados, amarillos y negros y exhalando un fétido aroma, que hacía pensar que tenía un grave problema de halitosis.

- Si, es uno de los grandes, no te digo que no, pero ¿por qué no has ido tú a buscarlo? – preguntó, astuto, Jack.

- Bueno…tardé mucho en encontrar este mapa, Jack. Ahora te lo ofrezco en ganga…que le vamos a hacer…aunque, si lo consigues, me gustaría que me firmases este pagaré, diciendo que me darás el 20 de lo que encuentres.

- Eso es mucho, Pete.

- ¿Te estoy ofreciendo miles de monedas de oro y el 20 te parece demasiado? – se ofendió el pirata – Creo que se lo ofreceré a alguien más inteligente.

- Esta bien, esta bien – aceptó Jack maldiciendo la hora en la que aquel pirata malcarado había aprendido a sumar – Te daré tu asqueroso veinte y dame ese mapa.

El trato fue realizado y nadie más de aquel local supo que se había hecho. Además, el resto de los piratas también hacían sus cábalas, números y tratos y esto ya les llevaba demasiado tiempo para tener que mirar por los demás a mayores.

Sin embargo, sólo Ojos, sabía qué se hacía y se dejaba de hacer en un local e informó a Finneas, el Rojo de lo que Jack acababa de conseguir. Finneas mesó su barba colorada y dijo:

- Bien hecho, Ojos, eres el mejor en tu especialidad, esta bien, si Sparrow piensa encontrar el Tesoro del Niobe puede estar seguro de que el Tormenta le seguirá allá donde vaya.

- Bien, señor.

Se produjo un silencioso cambio de manos de oro sin que nadie salvo los dos que lo realizaban lo supiesen y Ojos salió del local tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

Finneas, el Rojo, llamó secretamente a uno de sus secuaces, le dio unas monedas y las instrucciones precisas. Aquella misma noche, mientras Jack y sus hombres se daban al alcohol y al placer en los bares y mancebías del puerto, el Perla Negra, por segunda vez consecutiva en su historia, fue robado y llevado lejos por unos hombres amparados por las tinieblas nocturnas.


	2. JACK SPARROW BUSCA AYUDA

CAPÍTULO 2: JACK SPARROW BUSCA AYUDA

- ¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!! – exclamó el capitán del Perla Negra al descubrir que ahora era capitán de un barco desaparecido.

- Capitán, - dijo un pirata – el barco no está.

- Pues claro que no está, Avispado, lo han robado – obvió Jack - ¡¡Maldición!!

Jack Sparrow movió la cabeza a ambos lados, tratando de pensar, estaba bastante hecho polvo. ¿Ahora de donde podría sacar un barco para su propósito?

"Bien – se dijo – si en necesario buscaré a Will y le pediré un préstamo, quizá aún le quede algo de nuestro último botín."

Y con este pensamiento positivo agarró a sus compañeros de travesías y se dirigió caminando rumbo al hogar de Will, maldiciendo entre dientes y murmurando cosas como que un pirata no debería caminar nada más que para entrar en una taberna.

Will Turner era un joven apuesto moreno, de recortada perilla y sonrisa encantadora. Vivía en Port Royal, aunque ahora había aceptado su vida como guardián de su amiga de la infancia Elsabeth de la que tanto se había enamorado. En una ocasión, años atrás, había ido a salvarla de manos del malvado capitán Barbosa acompañado por Jack Sparrow, aunque esa era ya otra historia.

Ahora, el intrépido Will había escalado en la guardia real y era un hombre importante, aunque, en el fondo, echaba en falta las aventuras junto a sus compañeros de saqueo. Eso era lo que más anhelaba.

Poco podía saber él que toda la tripulación del Perla Negra se presentaría ante él aquella semana.

Era más o menos medio día cuando Will paseaba despreocupado por el puerto, fue en aquel momento cuando se vio asaltado por un hombre que le puso un cuchillo en al cuello.

- No digas ni una palabra o te hago un nuevo agujero para respirar – le dijo el hombre que lo apresaba.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres, Jack? – dijo Will que reconocía en un abrir de ojos el estilo propio de su amigo de correrías.

- Bueno, yo como siempre, qué le vamos a hacer. Salvo por un pequeño incidentillo, jejeje.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Oh, nada, me han robado el Perla Negra.

- ¡¡¿Otra vez?!! – se sorprendió Will.

- Sí, otra vez, no pongas ese tono.

- Jack.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías soltarme? Me gustaría mirarte a la cara mientras me cuentas qué ha ocurrido y qué haces aquí.

- Oh, sí, por supuesto, Will, perdona.

Will hizo pasar a Jack a su casa mientras el resto de la tripulación se perdía en una taberna de mala muerte, que era lo que a ellos les gustaba.

Aún a pesar de que Will era un tipo fino, Jack pasó de sus modales y se sentó en la silla de madera con los pies sobre la mesa, bebiendo a morro de una jarra de vino mientras hablaba de lo que ocurrió con su barco.

- ¿Cuál es el tesoro esta vez y cuál es el problema?

- ¡¡Oh, vamos, Will¿Por quién me tomas? El tesoro es fácil de encontrar y no tienen maldiciones ni nada por el estilo.

- Ya. ¡Que nos conocemos, Jack!

- Que no, el problema es que esta en una isla y que yo no tengo barco. ¿Te queda algo de efectivo?

- Me temo que estoy tan mal o peor que tu. No tengo nada más que para mantenerme. Tendremos que hacer algo para fletar un barco.

- Es una idea. ¿Tendremos? – Jack le miró con ojos relucientes – Entonces¿me acompañas?

- ¡Pues claro que si¿No pensarías que si había un pastel que repartir no iba a querer un trozo?

Jack suspiró profundamente y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Qué he hecho contigo, Will? Te he convertido en mi…

Ambos amigos rieron dispuestos a empezar una nueva aventura.


	3. FLETANDO UN BARCO

**CAPÍTULO 3: FLETANDO UN BARCO **

Will Turner suspiró mientras miraba desamparado a Jack Sparrow que asentía muy serio. Al fin se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al pestilente viejo que se apoyaba de forma insegura en la pared.

- Disculpe – dijo Will - ¿sabe usted donde podemos fletar un barco rápido?

El viejo le lanzó una mirada vidriosa y anodina. Después eructó y se rascó la rabadilla con aire ausente.

- ¿Rápido? – el hombre mesó su barba – Bueno, no sé, en el puerto hay muchos pero creo que el más rápido es el del Capitán Outcry por lo que tengo entendido. No sé donde podéis encontrarle pero creo que deberías hablar con Jicks, es un buen tipo y bien informado pero tendréis que pagarle algo.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

El hombre carraspeo mientras extendía la mano. Will Turner suspiró y le dejó un par de monedas mientras Jack meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Ambos sabían donde encontrar a Jicks, era un pirata que había viajado con ellos el tiempo suficiente como para saber qué se estaba jugando. Jack Sparrow, además, no tenía ganas de perder más tiempo ni dinero tratando de encontrar a un estúpido como aquel y además pagándole por algo que iba a tener que hacer por narices.

Así fue como, cerca de una taberna Jack Sparrow agarró a Jicks y lo golpeó contra la pared.

- ¡¡Vaya,vaya!! Me alegro de verte Jicks. Ahora dime…¿dónde puedo fletar un barco?

- Vaya, Jack, me alegro de ver que te encuentras tan fuerte y bien de salud como siempre¿podrías soltarme? Bien, quieres fletar un barco y has venido a mí, buena elección – dijo el pirata colocándose su parche mientras Jack y Will le vigilaban – pero claro, todo tiene un precio…

Jack le puso un cuchillo cerca del ojo sano. Le sonrió enseñándole su diente de oro y su dentadura de perro de mar.

- Creo que la información bien vale tu ojo, Jicks.

- Por supuesto, tampoco hay que ponerse así. – exclamó el aterrado pirata. Trató de separar en cuchillo con la mano - ¿Sabes que puedes hacerle daño a alguien con eso? Las armas las carga el diablo.

- Jicks.

- ¿Si,Jack?

- Es un puñal.

- Puñal o pistola, son peligrosos y sácamelo de la cara de una vez. ¡¡¡Maldita sea, te llevaré a encontrar el maldito barco!!! Por el mismo diablo, te pones insoportable cada vez que pasas más de un día fuera del agua. Venid conmigo.

Y diciendo esto se separó de Jack y les hizo señas para que les siguiese.

- ¿No te ha parecido un poco excesivo? – preguntó Will

- ¿Excesivo? Will, creo que nunca conseguiré inculcarte las normas básicas que rigen el mar.

- ¿No se supone que el mar no tiene reglas?

Jack le lanzó una mirada despreciante, siempre y cuando una mirada pudiese tener esa cualidad, aunque, desde luego, reflejaba cierto desdén. Después Jack escupió y dijo:

- ¡Jamás lo entenderás, Will!

El propio Turner sabía que tarde o temprano trataría de comprender pero que no siempre la vida de marino y las normas inglesas iban a conseguir conciliarse en un único pensamiento. Y mientras pensaba en esa y en otras cosas llegaron al Hueso de Cíclope, un apestoso local lleno de bulliciosos y borrachos piratas.

En un lado del bar uno de ellos cantaba una melancólica tonadilla que hablaba de la tierra perdida y la madre amada. Will siempre se sorprendía, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, de que los piratas pudiesen mezclar cosas tan serias y no liarse a pesar de cantar completamente borrachos. El alcohol como el amor, era una de esas cosas impredecibles.

- ¿Qué tipo de barco quieres fletar, Jack? – chilló Jicks haciéndose oír entre la multitud.

- Uno rápido.

- Esta bien, aunque, Jack ¿qué ha pasado con El Perla Negra?

- Tú calla y búscame a alguien de una vez – bufó Jack de muy mal humor.

Jicks salió en busca de unos piratas. Se dirigió a una mesa donde varias mujeres y hombres bebían hasta caer de culo. Allí intercambió unas palabras con los piratas y con las chicas y después volvió con Jack y Will que charlaban y observaban lo que ocurría alrededor.

- ¿Has oído hablar de Outcry? – inquirió Jicks.

- Si. ¿Quién es ese pirata? Otro hombre me comentó algo acerca de que tiene un barco grande y rápido. Lo curioso es que no sé quien es.

- Bien, hay una persona que te llevará con Outcry y está dispuesta a ayudarte. ¿Ves a aquella pelirroja de allí abajo? – le señaló Jicks a una jovencita ataviada con un traje de gran escote.

- Si. ¿Ella nos llevará?

- Así es, pero tendréis que convencerla o de lo contrario no os dirá dónde está el capitán.

- De acuerdo, de eso se encarga Will.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – exclamó Will

- Era para saber si estabas atendiendo, mi querido amigo. – rió Jack y bajo un par de escalones hacia la mesa de la muchacha.

Will creyó morir cuando vio a la chica. Era pelirroja y delgada, aunque no demasiado, su boca era fina y dulce y su piel dorada por el sol. Su cabello rojo caía en una cascada de bucles hacia la mitad de la espalda y tenía unos enormes ojos verde aguamarina. Les sonrió al verles llegar y dio un par de palmadas ante las cuales los hombres de la mesa y las mujeres se movieron y se fueron hacia otro lugar dejando espacio para los dos piratas y su pequeña Virgilia1.

- Me alegro de verles. – dijo la joven y sonrió tímidamente. – Por lo que me ha contado su amigo quieren fletar un barco rápido.

- Así es – confirmó Jack – aunque poco sabemos de ese Capitán Outcry. ¿De quién se trata?¿Cuál es su barco?

- Créame, el barco es el más rápido de los mares, por el momento.

- Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo – se enfadó Jack pensando en su secuestrado barco.

- Mi querido amigo, supongo que no estará hablando del maltrecho Perla Negra¿verdad?

- Es el barco más rápido.

- Por lo que tengo entendido – dijo ella lanzando una mirada felina sobre Jack – lo era, si mi información es correcta ese barco está desaparecido desde hace semanas.

- Así es.

- Por lo cual, deduzco que usted debería ser el desafortunado dueño, es decir, el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

- Para servirla a usted. Bueno¿cuándo nos llevará hasta ese capitán suyo que parece no aparecer nunca?

- No se impaciente, señor Sparrow, Outcry nunca hace lo que se supone que tiene que hacer. No se preocupe. Bien¿para qué asuntos quieren el barco?

- Negocios.

- ¿Comerciales o personales?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- La clase de pregunta que les haría Outcry, no es lo mismo llevarles a desenterrar un tesoro que a vender unas alfombras, el porcentaje de riesgo es bastante menor y por tanto, el coste del flete será menor o mayor en función de ese riesgo. ¿Me comprende verdad, señor Sparrow?

- Personales pues. – vomitó Jack de mala gana.

- Bien, vamos al 50.

- ¡¡¡Eso es inconcebible!!! – bramó Jack mientras Will lo miraba completamente atónito. En todo el tiempo que había pasado con él jamás le había ocurrido perder el control de aquella manera.

- Está bien, señor Sparrow, puesto que será usted el que sepa a donde vamos…el 40- 60 es mi última oferta. ¿Lo toma o lo deja?

Jack meditó unos instantes y miró a Will. Este se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- ¿El barco es realmente rápido?

- Es veloz como un rayo, 30 marineros, 3 palos, 6 velas, resistente y ágil. Ningún barco que pueda fletar tendrá esas cualidades.

- Bien, de acuerdo. Le daré el maldito 40 a ese Outcry. ¿Dónde nos veremos?

- A las 12 en punto, muelle 3, frente al astillero. Silbe dos veces y le responderán con tres. Ambos lados sabrán quienes son. ¿Va subir algunos hombres propios?

- Mi tripulación me sigue a todos lados.

- Si los trae irán a las órdenes de Outcry.

- Me parece justo, pero no prometo nada.

- Un solo motín a bordo, señor Sparrow, y tendremos escasez de tripulantes en breve. Es por precaución, no se lo tome a mal.

Tras aquello el trató se selló con un beso en la mano de ella por parte de Jack. Will se despidió y ambos se marcharon acompañados de Jicks que estaba cada vez más borracho.

* * *

1 Virgilio era el griego que llevó a Dante a través de los infiernos en la obra "La divina comedia". 


	4. SILBIDOS NOCTURNOS

**CAPÍTULO 4: SILBIDOS NOCTURNOS **

Había caído ya la noche y faltaban unos instantes para la hora bruja. Jack estaba de mal humor, nunca le vencían en los tratos y aquello le derrotaba el orgullo. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? Eso ocurría por mandar a una mujer a negociar. ¿Quién se creía que era ese Outcry? Seguro que aquella chica era su amante o algo así. La verdad, no quería ni pensarlo.

Will por su parte estaba ensoñado, recordaba la imagen de la negociadora como un pequeño ángel de fuego que descendía rápidamente para llevarlo al infierno. Trató de sacarse esa imagen mental mediante un prolongado escalofrío.

- ¿Estás congelado, piratilla? – le dijo Jack, bromeando.

- Oh, no es nada. – dijo Will, agradecido porque la oscuridad amparara el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Este es el muelle y ya es la maldita hora. – explicó Jack que trataba de discernir entre la bruma, silbó dos veces de forma intensa y suave.

Se hizo un silencio tan solo roto por el murmullo de blasfemias que soltaba Jack.

Tres silbidos igual de suaves e intensos se hicieron paso en la oscuridad. Un farol se encendió frente a ellos haciendo señas de derecha a izquierda. El ruido de maderas entrechocando rompió la queda noche y pronto una tabla que salía entre la bruma unió el suelo firme con la cubierta del barco.

- Bienvenidos. – dijo un pirata pestilente con mucho retintín y haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Algunos hombres sujetaron a Jack Sparrow. Uno de los piratas, el más grande de los que había en cubierta se acercó a la nueva tripulación. Miró a Jack con el único ojo sano y sonrió mostrando sus dientes de oro. La luz del farol reflejó sobre su cráneo.

- Bienvenidos al Lágrimas de Ébano, señores. El Capitán Outcry quiere hablar con Jack Sparrow en su despacho. Ha dicho que, si quiere, puede llevar a ese amigo suyo, el de la taberna.

- Esa le ha debido contar todo – susurró Jack a Will y este asintió. - ¿Dónde se instalará mi tripulación?

- Cubierta inferior, camarotes de estribor, me temo que estaremos un tanto apretados.

- Estamos acostumbrados. – respondió, seco, Jack.

- Vengan por aquí el Capitán les aguarda


	5. EL CAPITÁN OUTCRY

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL CAPITÁN OUTCRY **

Ambos amigos se dirigieron al camarote central, donde dormía Outcry, por lo que parecía. El interior del barco era como todos, de madera y olor a mar.

Entraron al despacho, en la penumbra y apoyada en una mesa, estaba la chica que habían visto en la taberna. No parecía haber nadie más. Jack se sentó frente a la mesa y Will se quedó en pie, un paso detrás de Jack.

- Y, bien¿dónde está Outcry?¿A qué juega?

- No juega a nada, señor Sparrow, está frente a usted.

- ¿Perdón?

Jack no salía de su asombro y Will abría la boca sin emitir sonidos. El Capitán Outcry era una mujer o por lo menos es lo que ambos juraban haber oído.

- Muy bien – exclamó Jack - , me habéis cansado de jueguecitos. ¿Dónde está Outcry¿No le da vergüenza dejarnos aquí a solas con su hija o lo que quiera que seas?

- Señor Sparrow, no me haga perder la paciencia. – replicó la joven muy serena pero contenida – No me gusta que no me tomen en serio.

- ¡¡Vamos!!

- Sé que para usted esto puede parecer inconcebible pero es la pura verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que soy capitán de esta nave y no pienso dejar que usted mi insulte.

- Si en realidad es usted el capitán del barco¿por qué demonios no nos lo dijo en la taberna?

La chica suspiró profundamente. Miró a Jack un instante y después inquirió con un tono que no daba lugar a replica:

- ¿Habría hecho usted el trato, Capitán?

Jack no respondió, era obvio que nadie haría un trato con una mujer que fuese capitán de un barco, era lo más estúpido que se le había podido pasar por la cabeza a un marinero, por muy borracho que estuviese y, en cambio, reconocía que una mujer era también el mejor señuelo. Jack bufó y puso las botas sobre la mesa.

- Está bien, hemos hecho un trato y no lo voy a romper pero no tiene por qué gustarme.

- Nadie le ha pedido que nos gustemos, Capitán Sparrow – comentó ella mientras empujaba las botas de Sparrow fuera de su mesa con la indiferencia propia de quien limpia el polvo - , aunque en mi barco seguimos mis normas, aquí gobierno yo y si tiene algo en contra puede comentárselo a mi segundo. Ya le han conocido, es el hombre tuerto que les ha traído aquí. Supongo que, como a mí, no le gustan los problemas, así que espero paz, orden y tranquilidad. Soy muy hospitalaria, señor Sparrow, pero no por ello idiota. No abuse de mi amabilidad y yo no dejaré que mi tripulación cometa abusos con usted. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- No por el momento. Supongo que zarparemos de inmediato.

- Mi querido capitán, ya estamos zarpando, mi barco es el más sigiloso de los que usted ha conocido. Por cierto – añadió ella con una sonrisa -, tengo preparado un camarote para ustedes dos: un capitán y su segundo deben tener cierto espacio. La segunda puerta a estribor. Supongo que allí estarán cómodos.

- Gracias. – Jack estaba rabioso, le ponía tenso tratar con mujeres, por alguna razón todas parecían tener una manía por el control y el orden.

Will y él se dirigieron a la puerta para salir. Antes de girar el picaporte el capitán Outcry, sin levantar la cabeza de unos papeles que se había puesto a leer, dijo:

- Capitán, se me había olvidado comentarle una cosa: mi segundo se llama Stibbons, creo que debería decirme el nombre del suyo para que nos vayamos conociendo todos.

- Mi segundo se llama Turner, Capitán Outcry.

- Gracias y, por favor, no de un portazo al salir, me molestan muchísimo.

Jack cerró la puerta con una suavidad casi irritante. Después se dirigió al camarote encomendado blasfemando en murmullos y de un humor de perros. Will, por su parte, no sabía que pensar. La noticia de un capitán mujer casi tan buen negociador como Jack Sparrow le había cogido de improviso por completo.

La chica, o el capitán Outcry, era una belleza auténtica a pesar de ser un capitán en toda regla.

Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de su repentino ascenso a segundo de Jack, era una cosa más o menos previsible, Jack no confiaba en nadie más que en él mismo y puede que Will fuera la excepción a la regla, que se le iba a hacer. De todos modos se alegraba de no tener que dormir hacinado con los demás piratas.


	6. LA CIUDAD DE CRISTAL

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA CIUDAD DE CRISTAL **

Las chirriantes gaviotas hicieron despertar a Will de un sueño no demasiado reparador. La primera noche en barco le resultaba extremadamente perturbadora.

Contempló a su compañero que dormía a pierna suelta profiriendo temibles ronquidos. No pudo evitar sonreír, si alguien viese a Jack en aquella situación no hubiese creído la fama de salvaje que le precedía.

Se desperezó y se lavó. Después salió hacia cubierta a respirar un poco de aire puro de mar.

El sol le dio de pleno en la cara al salir a la cubierta superior, las velas estaban desplegadas y parecía que hacía un día especialmente agradable. Will sonrió. Le gustaba aquel buen tiempo.

- Buenos días, señor Turner. – saludó firme y jovial una voz femenina.

- Buenos días, Capitán.

- Hace un tiempo perfecto. ¿No lo cree así?

- Sí. Mientras todo esté en calma me suele gustar estar en un barco.

Outcry rió y siguió en pie en la proa del barco. Miraba al mar con cierto apacible interés. No llevaba vestido, en realidad llevaba ropa masculina: pantalones negros, una camisa con volantes y un corpiño negro. También llevaba un mosquete colgado de un cinturón de cuero en su cintura. Las botas marrones con cierto tacón la hacían parecer un tanto más alta de lo que era en realidad. Llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza de color negro con alguna lentejuela que le daba un cierto aire a una cíngara. Will miró a estribor tratando de evitar seguir mirándola, pero en realidad, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

Una mano fuerte y curtida sobre su hombro le hizo desviar su atención. Jack le sonrió y después le lanzó una furibunda mirada a la chica. Suspiró y exclamó:

- ¿Cuándo se come algo en este barco?

- Hace dos horas, señor Sparrow – dijo Outcry sin separar sus ojos del horizonte - , pero creo que quedará algo en la cocina.

- ¿No estamos demasiado cerca de la costa? – preguntó Jack con cierto recelo observando las gaviotas que sobrevolaban los mástiles del barco.

- Sí, señor Sparrow, tengo que parar en una ciudad a resolver unos asuntos, después de ello reanudaremos el viaje.

Jack se metió de nuevo bajo la cubierta en busca de la cocina sin mediar palabra. Nunca le gustaban las cosas raras, encubiertas y sobre todo, cada día estaba más misógino. Will sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que Jack estaba más molesto porque ella fuera guapa que porque fuese mujer. En el fondo, Jack era un buen tipo, pero más receloso que la Inquisición.

Hacia la media tarde alcanzaron tierra. A lo lejos se veía la luz del sol reflejada sobre las aguas cristalinas del Océano Atlántico. Jack contemplaba el espectáculo junto a Will en la proa del barco. Outcry se acercó y dijo suavemente:

- Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Cristal, señores.

- Bonito nombre.

- Si, lo es, muy poético. ¡¡Stibbons!! – llamó.

El segundo del Lágrimas de Ébano se acercó a su capitana y ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Él asintió y salió hacia la borda de estribor. Señaló a dos hombres y estos hicieron descender un bote y salieron remando.

Al cabo de un rato y mientras se acercaban a la costa se hicieron unas señas y el barco fue guiado hacia el muelle de atraque.

Jack no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la eficiencia de los marineros de aquel barco. Iba a tener bien abiertos los ojos para saber lo que ocurría.

Outcry se perdió durante la operación de atraque que fue supervisada por Stibbons. En un breve lapso de tiempo reapareció ataviada con un vestido de seda verde que mostraba levemente la parte superior de sus senos. Will se congestionó y comenzó a mirar al frente¿por qué era tan condenadamente atractiva?

- ¡Vamos allá! – exclamó Outcry – Stibbons, vigila el barco. A las tres vendrá una carga, acomodadla, yo vendré un poco más tarde.

- Sí, señora.

- En cuanto a ustedes – dijo mirando a Jack y a Will – no les pido que me acompañen a no ser que tengan cierto interés. De todos modos, sería un placer enseñarles la ciudad.

- De acuerdo, siento cierta curiosidad. – comentó Jack – Vamos, señor Turner – llamó haciendo una imitación verdaderamente buena del modo de hablar de Outcry que, al oírlo, arqueó una ceja.

Jack le sonrió de manera atractiva y le ofreció el brazo a la capitana. Esta sonrió y tomó su brazo y los tres bajaron del barco hacia la ciudad.

La Ciudad de Cristal era una de esas ciudades costeras, con amplios ventanales de cristal que hacían reflejar el brillo del sol desde el cielo y desde el mar sobre el borde de la costa. La ciudad era bulliciosa, miles de marineros se movían en el puerto y algunas personas vendían fruta y verduras en la calle.

Varias mujeres les pusieron lechugas y tomates delante de la cara aunque ellos no querían aquello y rechazaban las ofertas una y otra vez.

- ¡¡¡Están fresquísimas!!! – aseguró una mujer oronda agitando una lechuga de hojas mustias.

- No compréis nada. – advirtió Outcry.

- No pensaba hacerlo, querida. – dijo Jack.

Llegaron a una Casa de Cartografía donde Outcry entró muy decidida seguida por sus dos acompañantes. Al verla entrar, el hombre que estaba atendiendo y mirando, simultáneamente, un mapa dejó caer su monóculo con gran asombro.

- ¡¡Señora Moureau!! – exclamó mientras Outcry les hacía una seña a Will y Jack para que se callasen.

- Dichosos sean los ojos, señor Pisón.

- No sabíamos cuando vendría. Tenemos sus encargos preparados. Sólo déjeme buscarlos. – y diciendo esto se subió a una escalerilla y revisó el nombre escrito en varios cilindros de cartón. - ¡Aquí está! – exclamó triunfalmente mostrando un cilindro especialmente grueso que llevaba escrito el nombre por el que se había dirigido a Outcry.

- Muchas gracias, señor Pisón.

- Siempre es un placer hacer tratos con una dama con usted, que siempre paga por adelantado.

Outcry sonrió y salieron de la tienda. Jack la miraba con cierta sorpresa y ella se dio cuenta.

- ¡Suéltelo ya, señor Sparrow!

- ¿Qué diablos hace comprando mapas¿Acaso no tiene, capitana?

- Por favor, claro que tengo, pero me gusta actualizarlos, constantemente se descubren lugares nuevos y los viejos cambian de nombre, de dueño… Me gusta saber a dónde me dirijo, eso es todo. Y también me gusta tener algún mapa antiguo.

- Está bien. - masculló Jack y le dio un codazo a Will que no había podido evitar sonreír ante la pequeña triquiñuela de la capitana para probar a Jack.

- Y ahora¿a dónde vamos?

- A un lugar al que no me gusta ir: "El Zafiro".

- ¿Una taberna? Pensé que te encantaban.

- No cuando voy por negocios, señor Sparrow.

Y los tres se perdieron por una callejuela estrecha que apestaba a vino añejo y a serrín.


	7. EL ZAFIRO

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL ZAFIRO **

- ¡¡Odio este lugar!! – repitió Outcry al caminar – No llaméis demasiado la atención y no os sorprendáis por nada.

- De acuerdo, preciosidad. – dijo Jack.

- No se preocupe. – calmó Will.

"El Zafiro" no era una taberna corriente. De hecho, no se merecía ni el apelativo de tasca. Olía mal, estaba sucio, había tan solo cinco parroquianos, probablemente asiduos, el camarero y un loro tuerto que graznaba y bebía cerveza en lugar de agua. Era un sitio deprimente. Además estaba en el bajo de un edificio por lo que tan sólo entraba luz por un ventanal a la altura del suelo.

El tabernero, que parecía no haberse duchado al menos en quince años, les miró de forma sombría y molesta, como no queriendo trabajar. Estaba lleno de tatuajes, pero por su aspecto parecía que no sabía realmente si serían fijos o se irían con el agua.

Al mirar a la chica tanto al tabernero como a los parroquianos se les afilaron los dientes. Outcry, aunque consciente de este hecho, le restó importancia y se acercó a la barra con total tranquilidad.

- ¿Dónde está McLod?

- ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

- Eso sólo a él y a mi nos incumbe. ¿Dónde está?

- No sé de que me habla, señora. – dijo el tabernero

- Odio los juegos, no me ponga a prueba. De nuevo y por última vez se lo repetiré ¿dónde está McLod?

- Le repito que no se quien es ni de que me habla, señora. Si no va tomar nada me gustaría que por favor me dejara reanudar mi trabajo. – y diciendo esto se dirigió a un lado de la barra a charlar con dos clientes.

Outcry respiró pero con un leve temblor en la ceja, que Will habría asegurado ver en alguna parte anteriormente, se acercó al tabernero, le agarró de la pechera y le puso una daga en el cuello que llevaba, aparentemente, escondida en la manga del vestido.

- ¿McLod?

- Coja la puerta de servicio. Está en su despacho al final de la escalera, señora, por favor, no me haga daño.

- Gracias. – se giró hacia Will y Jack con un brillo furioso en los ojos – Vigilad a esta gente, en especial a este imbécil y si hace algo le rajáis el cuello. – volvió a dirigirse al tabernero – Un solo movimiento y si no son mis amigos te aseguro que seré yo la que te tire para que explores el fondo del puerto con los pies atados a una piedra y eso, te lo aseguro, no te gustaría.

La chica salió empuñando su daga con furia escaleras arriba por la puerta que le había indicado el tabernero.

- Bueno – dijo un parroquiano desperezándose -, creo que es hora de ir a casa con mi mujer.

- Ah no – dijo el tabernero – ni siquiera estás casado. Te quedas aquí como todos.

- El tabernero tiene razón. – dijo Jack – Además, tendrías que pasar sobre mí y eso te gustaría aún menos que a tu amigo el fondo del puerto.

Los parroquianos se estremecieron. Jack no era muy bueno con las palabras pero los gestos amenazadores eran realmente su especialidad.

Se oyeron ruidos arriba, como de forcejeo y después un chillido y un ruido como de fardos rodando por la escalera.

En el centro de la taberna cayó un hombre de cerca de cuarenta años, detrás, despeinada y con un aspecto bastante salvaje apareció Outcry. Pateó al hombre con furia y le colocó la daga al cuello.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Lo vendí, lo vendí, no me golpees más.

- ¿A quién¿Con qué derecho? Eres un bastardo. – volvió a patearle una vez más.

- Un hombre vino y me lo pidió, alegando que la conocía. No sé lo que quería. También compró papeles.

- ¿Mis papeles?

- Sí.

Outcry parecía a punto de explotar. Apoyaba la daga con furia contra el cuello de McLod que la miraba completamente congestionado y con los ojos vidriosos por el pánico y, sin duda, la bebida.

Ella le miró con furia, subió la daga a la altura de la barbilla y allí hizo una pequeña incisión en un acceso de rabia. Después se levantó muy molesta.

- ¿Cómo era ese tipo?

- Tenía la barba pelirroja y era…grande, elegante y parecía marinero. ¡No sé nada más, lo juro! Lo siento de veras.

- Da igual, sólo me has vendido. No sé quién es ese tipo pero te aseguro que le encontraré.

Outcry salió de la taberna seguida por Jack y Will que se miraban mutuamente sin comprender lo que ocurría. Era tarde ya, la caminata les había agotado y en el barco todo parecía preparado para zarpar.

Stibbons observó a su capitana y comprendió lo que ocurría. Iba a ponerle la mano en el hombro pero ella la apartó y se metió en su camarote. El segundo del Lágrimas de Ébano miró a Jack y a Will que tan sólo pudieron encogerse de hombros sin saber lo que pasaba.

Sea lo que fuere, Outcry ocultaba un secreto.


	8. LOS MAPAS DE JACK

**CAPÍTULO 8: LOS MAPAS DE JACK **

Era noche cerrada, el barco crepitada mar adentro. Los aparejos se movían y había bastante aire meciendo el barco. Will volvía de la cocina cuando oyó voces familiares en el despacho de Outcry. Jack hablaba con ella y habían dejado la puerta entre abierta. Will dudó pero, al final, se acercó a la puerta y llamó con los nudillos.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Outcry

- Soy Turner, capitán Outcry.

- Ah, pasa. ¿Qué ocurre?

- La puerta estaba abierta, no me pareció especialmente seguro.

- Lo sé, señor Turner, pero es más seguro mantener la puerta abierta y saber si alguien se acerca que tenerla cerrada y no ver quien pega la oreja¿no le parece?

- Bueno… - tartamudeó Will consciente de que tenía razón, en cierta manera.

- ¿Ha escuchado mucho mientras se decidía a advertirnos de esta situación desde el pasillo?

- La verdad es que no – reconoció Will – solo me detuve porque escuché muy claras sus voces, sólo eso, pero no presté atención.

- Tampoco se preocupe, capitana, Will es un chico de fiar. – terció Jack.

- No lo pongo en duda, señor Sparrow. Y ahora, si no le importa, volvamos a lo que nos ocupa. – insistió ella mientras estiraba un mapa sobre la mesa. - ¿Dónde dice que está ese "asunto personal"?

- En algún lugar en este mapa. Pero no está señalizado.

- ¿Una isla perdida?

- Por supuesto¿usted enterraría el tesoro en alguna isla conocida? Es como si robase a la Reina y lo enterrase todo en Port Royal.

- De acuerdo capitán, por sus indicaciones deberíamos cubrir…no sé, digamos un radio de 100 millas, nos puede llevar mucho tiempo encontrarla.

- La isla muestra una montaña con forma de mujer.

- ¡¡Qué original!! Me sorprende que se fijasen en un detalle como ese…

- Outcry, no sea sarcástica.

- Me puedo permitir el lujo de ser como me da la gana, Jack. – escupió el nombre del capitán de la forma más despectiva posible.

Jack se contuvo mientras Will se ponía la mano en el caballete de la nariz como para evitar el dolor de cabeza.

- Observo que a su segundo le afectan mucho estas discusiones.

- No mi capitana, creo que estoy simplemente mareado. Me pasa cuando va a haber tormenta.

- ¿Ah si¡¡¡Stibbons!!

El segundo de Outcry apareció terriblemente dolorido. Aparentemente no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores días.

- ¿Qué tal va su rodilla?

- Un poco renqueante, capitán.

- Bien. Retírate y échale un ungüento. – Outcry se levantó – Si me disculpan, caballeros, tengo que ir a gobernar un barco.

Jack se levantó para dejarla salir. Ella le contempló, cogió el catalejo sin dejar de mirarle y luego le dijo:

- Señor Sparrow, marque la zona en el mapa, por favor. Señor Turner¿sabe usted manjar los aparejos?

- Me defiendo bastante bien.

- Eso es cierto, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe de los barcos.

- Suba conmigo, Turner, sin Stibbons necesitaré a alguien con buena voz ahí arriba.

Los dos fueron a preparar el barco en la cubierta con algunos hombres pues una tormenta bastante fuerte se aproximaba.

Entre tanto, Jack miraba con incredulidad los mapas, miraba los nombres y pensaba que debería arreglar el Perla Negra y comprar algunos nuevos. Podría incluso atracar aquella tiendecita de la Ciudad de Cristal. Cogió el compás y midió los radios. La verdad, tenía que acotar el espacio antes de llegar o la búsqueda le saldría tremendamente cara.


	9. UNA TORMENTA

**CAPITULO 9: UNA TORMENTA **

Las tormentas en el océano suelen ser bastante virulentas. El hecho de que no haya tierra por ningún lado es otro de los factores más importantes para que sea todavía más preocupante y la parte en que, por el momento, ningún marinero ha desarrollado aletas, no reporta mucha confianza. Quizá por este cúmulo de razones, el vaivén del barco, la falta de luz y el estruendo fuesen las razones por las que Will fuese incapaz de dormir durante una tormenta.

Fuera sólo había tres hombres que tenían que hacer la guardia. El barco danzaba y Will no podía estar quieto. Para no despertar a Jack, aunque era algo que parecía improbable dado lo bien que éste dormía en cualquier circunstancia, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Vio luz en el fondo del pasillo en el despacho de Outcry y decidió acercarse porque estaba fascinado con ella y porque estaba cansado de ser el único que estaba despierto sin estar por ello en cubierta.

Llamó con suavidad y se identificó como Turner. Al no oír ningún sonido decidió entrar. Sentada en la mesa, con una bata azul cobalto y el cabello cayendo en bucles Outcry estaba sentada sobre la mesa, mirando un mapa, jugando con la daga que había utilizado contra McLod la tarde anterior y bebiendo wiscky escocés.

- Siéntate, Will. No puedes dormir¿eh?

- No. Odio las tormentas. Me revuelven todo por dentro.

- Yo tampoco puedo y, además, como capitán no debería dormirme por si ocurre algo arriba.

- Ya. ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Ahogando mis penas y pensando cuál es la mejor ruta que debo tomar. Además, he tenido que corregir bastantes cálculos de Jack. ¿No sabe sumar o es que es muy optimista?

- Supongo que hace sus cálculos para El Perla Negra.

- Será eso. ¿Qué ocurrió con el barco?

- Se lo robaron. Pero no sabemos quien. Dicen que emborracharon al guardia aunque yo conozco a Hikins y pondría la mano en el fuego a que lo hizo él solo.

- Eso probablemente es cierto, Jack también lo sabe.

- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Dispara, segundo.

- ¿Por qué capitán de barco?

- ¿Por qué no? Es un oficio.

- Ya pero…podía haberse casado.

- Claro, chico. El caso sería encontrar a alguien que quisiera a una chica sin dote.

- Pero tiene más opciones.

- Mira, Will, lo mío no es la casa, los niños, el reposo del guerrero… A ti no te gustaría vivir como lo hago yo pero a mi no me gustaría vivir como la mayor parte de las chicas de mi edad. Es una cuestión de preferencias. Además, es mi sino, por decirlo así.

- ¿Y sus padres?

- No lo sé. Mi madre murió y mi padre…ni siquiera sé quien es. – bebió un sorbo de wiscky, de pronto miró a Will – Soy una desconsiderada¿quieres un trago?

- De acuerdo. – Will siguió la mirada de Outcry hasta los vasos que había sobre la cómoda y cogió uno que llenó de aquella bebida. – Mmm, muy bueno.

- Debe serlo, me costó una fortuna.

- Y… ¿nunca ha sabido nada de su padre?

- No hasta hace tres semana. Entregué mi camafeo a McLod que tenía acceso a los archivos del orfanato en el que me crié. Encontró mis papeles pero los vendió, tampoco los leyó sólo lo tomó como parte del trato sin molestarse en mirarlos, quizá allí habría algo para aclarar mi situación…mi padre podría ser cualquiera.

- Vaya…

- Si. Brinda conmigo, Will.

- ¿Por su padre?

- Oh, no,¡¡ por mi barco!! Nos llevará a encontrar mucho dinero.

- De acuerdo, Brindo por eso.


	10. FINNEAS EL ROJO

**CAPÍTULO 10: FINNEAS EL ROJO. **

El Perla Negra surcaba los mares entre las tormentas. En el interior, un hombre bastante sucio y con halitosis chillaba a causa de las torturas a la que estaba sometido.

Los piratas se mojaban en la cubierta y el capitán se sentaba frente al torturado con cara de perro rabioso y visible impaciencia. Fineas "El Rojo" perdía los estribos por momentos. Aquel individuo no parecía dispuesto a cooperar.

- ¡Dame un hierro del fogón! – ordenó Finneas a uno de sus piratas.

- Sí, mi capitán.

- Bien, veamos si ahora quieres hablar. ¿Qué trato cerraste con Jack Sparrow?

- Ninguno.

- Oh, bien…veo que voy a tener que ponerme bastante duro contigo, Pete. Sé que le has vendido un mapa para encontrar el tesoro de Níobe. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- No lo sé, Capitán Finneas.

- Pete, Pete, Pete…que falta de paciencia me estás causando. – y sin mediar más palabra pegó el hierro al rojo vivo sobre la espalda de Pete quien aulló como un lobo.

Pete no confesaba. Finneas perdía la paciencia y marcaba el cuerpo del pobre viejo pirata. Tras unas largas, profundas y dolorosas quemaduras el torturado confesó:

- ¡¡Algún lugar de las islas cercanas a Madagascar, es lo único que sé¡¡Lo juro!!

Finneas sonrió, miró a Pete y le dijo:

- Has sido de gran ayuda, aunque para ello has quedado en este estado más que lamentable, Afortunadamente para ti a los tiburones no les importa tanto el exterior como el interior. ¡¡Echadle por la borda!!

Las aguas se volvieron especialmente sombrías y turbulentas. Unos instantes después se oyó un grito ahogado y el chapoteo terminó. Finneas le hizo una seña a si segundo que estaba al frente del Tormenta y después viró el Perla Negra rumbo a África seguido de su propio buque. Las cosas parecían irle excepcionalmente bien.


	11. A LA CAZA DEL PERLA NEGRA

**CAPÍTULO 11: A LA CAZA DEL PERLA NEGRA **

Puede que aquella no fuese una buena idea pero por lo menos pasarían tranquilos un par de días y, sobre todo, secos. Jack Sparrow miraba la costa intranquilo. Tanta calma después de la tormenta no le parecía nunca bien, aunque era lo obvio y lo natural, sobre todo.

En la proa del barco, chillando, se encontraba la capitana Outcry. Will le clavaba los ojos con cierta admiración lo que molestó a Jack que le increpó con severidad.

- Bueno, Jack, tienes que reconocer que tiene cierto estilo – comentó uno de los piratas del Perla Negra que le acompañaban en el viaje.

- No le defiendas encima. Bien sabe que no se puede idolatrar a una mujer con poder.

- Y ¿la reina Victoria?

- ¡¡Olvídate de la Reina!! Es que no comprendéis nada. Will no pienso dejar que te enamores de la capitana.

- Nadie ha dicho que esté enamorado, Jack…es guapa, si, pero…no sé, sólo soy un segundo.

- Will las mujeres no traen nada bueno. No te fíes de ella, no me gusta, oculta cosas.

- No la conoces.

- ¿Acaso tú si?

- Más que tu sí.

- Will…

Pero Will no le escuchó más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a los camarotes seguido de Stibbons. Jack maldijo en bajo y escupió por la borda.

- Outcry…¿estamos haciendo cabotaje o qué¿Por qué vemos la costa? – bramó Jack

- Sí, señor Sparrow, estamos haciendo cabotaje, tengo intención de atracar en un pueblo. Me han dado cierta información para encontrar su barco…si no le interesa podemos reanudar el viaje.

- No. Atracaremos pues. – decidió Jack, ansioso de recuperar su barco.

- Bien.

Las maniobras de atraque se llevaron a cabo con tranquilidad. Stibbons habló con la gente del puerto para los trámites que debían llevar a cabo.

- He conseguido un buen precio por una sobremesana nueva. – informó a la capitana.

- Bien, esa tormenta nos ha destrozado el barco, por lo menos así repararemos a bajo precio. Vamos a bajar. Busca a Fid y concierta una cita.

- Sí, señora.

Stibbons volvió a bajar del barco y se perdió entre los almacenes del puerto.

- ¿Quién es Fid?

- Un buen amigo, unas buenas orejas y un buen par de ojos. Si se sabe algo del Perla Negra él es quien desde luego lo ha visto primero.

- Supongo que es de fiar.

- Si le pagamos bien es muy de fiar. Como todo el mundo.

- De acuerdo – aprobó Jack tras obtener esta información – Will, tengo que hablar contigo.

Capitán y segundo se reunieron en un rincón cercano a la popa del barco. Jack estaba muy serio y jugueteaba con su mosquete,

- Will, quiero que te quedes en el barco y no nos acompañes.

- ¿Qué?

- No creo que te convenga seguir viendo como esta chica manipula a todo el mundo. Además te vendrá bien no verla en unas horas.

- Jack, esto es muy estúpido.

- Will, lo hago por tu bien. Lo sabes. Esa chica tiene algo, pero no está hecha para ti.

- Jack¿estás celoso?

- No. Es solo que yo una vez me enamoré de una mujer de carácter como esta y la dejé porque mi vida era como la de ella y…créeme, te dolerá.

- No estoy enamorado y soy mayorcito, Jack, aunque gracias por lo que estás haciendo. Si me enamoro será mi problema,

- Bien, Will, tú lo has elegido.

- Señores¿nos vamos? – interrumpió Outcry, vestía un traje de seda azul que le resaltaba el pelo y los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jack pero tan sólo el se percató. – Mmm. Tenéis una pinta horrible, pararemos en una tienda a compraros algo más decente.

- ¿No vamos a un bar?

- Jajaja, que ocurrente. No, vamos a la mansión de Fid y creo que deberíamos ir un tanto mejor vestidos que de costumbre.

- Te dije que esconde cosas – le dijo Jack a Will en un murmullo. Will rió.

Al cabo de un par de horas, ambos compañeros salían de una tienda ataviados con trajes de terciopelo negro y camisas con puño de puntilla. Jack estaba muy incómodo, prefería su ropa de pirata más amplia y menos elegante. Will estaba muy atractivo y no se sentía especialmente molesto por la ropa sino todo lo contrario.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó la capitana - ¡Qué bien os sienta la ropa! Parecéis dos caballeros y todo.

- No se haga ilusiones, capitana.

- Sólo digo que lo parecéis, no que lo seáis. ¡Vamos allá!

Se dirigieron a la mansión del viejo Fid que estaba construida en la cima de una colina y frente al mar. Jack resoplaba porque odiaba caminar mientras que Will observaba el paisaje verdiazul de la costa. En pocos minutos entrarían por la puerta de la mansión.


	12. FID SABE DEMASIADO

**CAPÍTULO 12: FID SABE DEMASIADO **

Un hombre con una horrenda peluca blanca con bucles y un traje con un exceso de puntilla y terciopelo les anunció como "Lady Moureau y acompañantes" haciendo hincapié en el suelo con su bastón. Al verla entrar un hombre delgaducho, ojeroso y pálido, de unos cincuenta años largos se acercó armando un gran alboroto y con los brazos abiertos de par en par como si fuese a abrazar a un oso pardo en lugar de a una chica.

- ¡¡Mi querida Catalina!! – exclamó al acercarse a Outcry como si fuera sorda - ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – y diciendo esto le dio un asfixiante abrazo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Fid. – dijo Outcry separándose – Te presentaré a mis acompañantes, son el señor James Parrow – dijo señalando a Jack – y el señor William Tunder - dijo señalando a Will.

- ¡Oh, encantado de conocerles! Pero, pasad, pasad, serviros algo, esto es una fiesta. Estamos celebrando una Mascarada.

- Nadie lleva máscaras, señor. – observó Will

- No, es que no nos gustan, dan demasiado calor y son un engorro, se pierden, hay que llevarlas en las manos…bueno, pero el caso es tener esta celebración.

- Ya veo. – musitó Will sin comprender nada a aquella gente.

- Mire quien ha venido, señora Mantriss. – le gritó Fid a una dama oronda y de aspecto cansado que sostenía una copa de vino con cara de aburrimiento. – Y trae compañía. Señores Parrow y Tunder, esta es mi suegra, la señora Mantriss.- Jack y Will se inclinaron con respetuosidad.

- ¡Oh, qué gente más agradable!¡¡Vaya, Catalina, estás preciosa!¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Negocios, señora Mantriss.

- Ese marido tuyo es un desastre, Catalina. Mira que obligarte a ir en barco a todas horas y lugares…¡¿qué se le va a hacer¿Vino? – la señora Mantriss no hacía más que parlotear sin a penas respirar, tenía la voz aguda de una soprano y el nerviosismo de un ratón y nunca, nunca, se cansaba de hablar y de hacer preguntas a las que se respondía sola mientras sus interlocutores buscaban la ventana más próxima por la que arrojarse. Sin embargo, tenía otras virtudes, como…encanto personal y que el vino le provocaba sueño.

Ante el cúmulo de noticias del marido inexistente de Outcry, el nombre nuevo y todas las zarandajas propias de aquella situación, Jack y Will decidieron no hacer preguntas. La capitana parecía controlar la situación y, por lo demás, tampoco estaba de más llevar nombres falsos en una Mascarada. Decidieron beber algo e integrarse en la fiestecilla.

- ¡Vaya, guapetón¿tú eres nuevo por aquí?! – preguntó a Jack una mujer que obviamente llevaba cierta dosis de vino afrutado en el cuerpo.

- Si, soy nuevo por aquí. Me llamo James.

- Encantada. Yo soy Mary – agarró a Jack de la mano – y ahora voy a bailar con usted.

- Yo no…

Pero Jack no tuvo tiempo de explicar que él no bailaba nunca y Mary, con sus fuertes brazos, demasiado fuertes para perteneces a una aristocracia acomodada, le llevó junto al resto de parejas que giraban al son de una musiquilla de cámara muy animada.

Will comenzó a reírse al ver a Jack poniendo muecas de desesperación y en ese momento la rolliza y parlanchina señora Mantris le agarró del brazo.

- ¡Vamos, joven, me apetece bailar! Y es de muy mala educación que no saque a bailar a la anfitriona.

Will sonrió y se unió a Jack que le hizo un guiño provocador como recordándole aquello de que "quien ríe el ultimo ríe mejor". Will no se preocupó y bailó con la señora Mantris que era, sorprendentemente, una bailarina muy ágil.

Entre tanto, Outcry charlaba con Fid con naturalidad aunque era obvio que se traían algo entre manos. Fid sabía demasiadas cosas, eran buenos ojos, buenos oídos y, lo más importante, de fiar, el nunca bebía y por ello nunca distorsionaba la información.

- Dicen que ha sido un pirata enemigo de Jack Sparrow, el pirata propietario del Perla Negra y – le comentaba a Outcry – poco más. Lo último que sé es que hicieron una escala dos puertos más al norte. Allí conocieron a unos tipos que vinieron a mi fiesta, estaban tan borrachos que soltaron todo lo que sabían. También parece ser que estaba buscando algo en aquella ciudad, no saben el qué. El caso es que el pirata este habló con un informador y consiguió unos papeles y un camafeo. Es todo lo que sé, a parte de que parece ser que es un tipo alto, grande y pelirrojo.

- Vaya, vaya… - musitó Outcry atando cabos – Me parece que el señor Sparrow estaría muy agradecido por esto.

- Sí. De todos modos no creo que ahora le preocupe demasiado. Veo que se lo está pasando estupendamente con mi sobrina Mary…

- No se te escapa nada¿eh, Fid?

- Uno sabe demasiadas cosas.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. Espero que no digas nada de esto.

- Querida mía, soy el único que sabe de estas personas. Por cierto, tengo entendido que han navegado hacia el sur con el Perla Negra. Dicen que buscaban un tesoro o algo parecido.

- Eso si me parece sorprendente, pero todo podría ser. Fid, eres un gran informador. Pronto tendrás lo acordado.

- Vaya, gracias, Catalina, querida.

Outcry sonrió. Miró a Jack agobiado por Mary y a Will que estaba parcialmente agotado de bailar con la incansable señora Mantris. Luego miró a Fid.

- Tu suegra es un torbellino, mi querido amigo.

- No me lo recuerdes. ¿No necesitas algo similar en tu barco? Me temo que terminará parloteando incansablemente durante semanas de este asunto.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no. Estamos completos. Quizá la próxima vez.

- Si, eso me dices siempre… Si me disculpas, tengo que atender otros asuntos.

- Está bien, Fid, por cierto, nos iremos en cuanto consiga liberar a mis amigos.

- De acuerdo, querida, pero ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes. Adiós, Fid.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza Fid se alejó y se perdió por un corredor. Outcry se acercó a la señora Mantris y separó a Will, intercambió unas palabras y un achuchón con la suegra de Fid y acto seguido esta desprendió a Mary de Jack y se la llevó a un rincón. Outcry miró a Will quien le ofreció un brazo galantemente y acompañados por Jack abandonaron la casa.

Por el camino Outcry informó a sus dos amigos de lo que Fid les había contado y Jack maldecía entre dientes.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la casa de Fid un hombre grande, alto y pelirrojo charlaba con el anfitrión de la mascarada. Estaba sentado en una de las butacas de terciopelo azul cobalto y fumaba en pipa con cierto estilo.

- La he dejado convencida. Van al sur y creen que vais por delante. Ella no sabe quien eres.

- Jack lo sabrá.

- Sí, pero de todos modos creen que vas delante.

- Les seguiremos poco a poco, ellos tienen la única maldita copia del mapa. – exclamó Finneas – No se quedarán con mi tesoro, con ninguno de los dos – murmuró jugueteando con un camafeo que, sin duda, Outcry habría reconocido. – Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo, Fid. Veo que eres un buen negociador.

- Las cifras mandan, capitán.

- Por eso tú y yo nos entendemos tan bien. Hasta pronto. Voy a despedirme de su suegra y a tomar un par de copas de ese vino francés que tienes y me pondré en ruta.

- Disfrútalo, aunque con mi suegra de por medio no puede haber ningún placer.

Los dos hombres rieron de buena gana y al poco tiempo se marcharon.


	13. SILENCIO

**CAPÍTULO 13: SILENCIO **

En el Lágrimas de Ébano reinaba la calma y casi toda la tripulación, salvo la guardia, dormía. Jack estaba apoyado en la baranda de estribor y contemplaba el reflejo difuminado de la luna en las negras aguas.

Pensaba en muchas cosas.

En demasiadas.

En el despacho de Outcry había luz como era habitual. Will estaba en la puerta, pensando si entrar o no entrar. Al final, hizo acopio de valor y llamó con los nudillos.

- Adelante. – invitó la sugestiva voz de Outcry.

- Hola, capitana.

- Hola, señor Turner. ¿Otra noche en vela?

- Sí, demasiados acontecimientos y no comprendo ninguno.

- Lo mismo me ocurre a mí.

- Estaba muy guapa hoy, capitana.

- Gracias. – un rubor de un tenue escarlata subió desde el pecho de Outcry hasta sus mejillas que quedaron de un tono sonrosado. – Estupendo, ahora debo parecer una berenjena.

- No, yo creo que le sienta bien el rubor ese, capitana. De hecho, era la más hermosa de la fiesta hoy.

- Señor Turner, creo que ha bebido demasiado en esa fiesta. – dijo Outcry con creciente nerviosismo.

- Por qué no nos dejamos de formalismos, capitana. – dijo Will acercándose a Outcry que se había levantado y miraba por el ojo de buey de su camarote.

- Will… - dijo cuando sintió la respiración del segundo del Perla Negra en su cuello.

Will la giró para que ella quedase frente a él. Outcry estaba un poco nerviosa porque había perdido el control de la situación. Turner se inclinó un poco sobre ella y la besó.

Durante un largo instante apasionado se comieron a besos. Will la estrechó entre sus brazos. Después la miró con los ojos ardiendo de deseo y preguntó:

- ¿Quién eres, Outcry?

La capitana no contestó tan sólo se separó de Will y se dirigió a la puerta del camarote. La abrió con cierta pesadumbre.

- Señor Turner, por favor, retírese.

- Pero ¿ qué he …

- Nada, por favor, salga ya.

- Capitana… - Will la miró sin comprender al pasar junto a ella. Se acercó para darle un último beso pero ella puso una mano entre los dos.

- Will, no es un bueno momento…¡Vete,ya! – a Outcry se le estaba empezando a quebrar la voz y Will de pronto comprendió todo.

Acarició la mejilla de la chica y se retiró del camarote dejando a la capitana sin nombre sola y rota de dolor.


	14. JACK SE ENTROMETE

**CAPÍTULO 14: JACK SE ENTROMETE **

En el Lágrimas de Ébano no se supo nunca lo que había ocurrido en el camarote entre Will y Outcry y nunca se habló de que la capitana no tenía nombre de pila, o por lo menos, lo desconocía.

La vida marinera transcurría con tranquilidad propia de un barco. Casi no hubo incidentes de mención en una semana salvo que un miembro de la tripulación del Perla Negra se puso pesado y se enzarzó en una pelea con otro del Lágrimas de Ébano. Como castigo ante la trifulca que no parecía aclararse, Outcry tomó una decisión salomónica y ató a uno al trinquete y otro al palo de mesana y los colocó de modo que tuvieran que verse la cara durante todo el tiempo que permaneciesen arriba.

- Así aprenderán a tenerse respeto. Cuando tengan la suficiente hambre y el frío les calé hasta los huesos quizá sopesen la tontería que han hecho y se lo piensen dos veces antes de pelearse sobre mi barco. – había dicho Outcry al verlos colgados de los palos.

Jack estaba encantado con aquello. No es que le agradase que fuesen por ahí socavando su autoridad pero era obvio que la capitana se manejaba muy bien y aquello estaba empezando a convencerle, claro que no lo mostraba a nadie.

Por otro lado, estaba Will, que había adoptado una actitud ciertamente melancólica desde el incidente de la habitación de Outcry y estaba muy taciturno e irascible. Jack había tratado de animarle contándole chistes de piratas borrachos pero no levantaba el ánimo a Will, lo cual enfurecía a Jack, que no tenía por costumbre hacer de comediante.

Los días pasaban y se encontraban cerca de Cabo de Buena Esperanza. La capitana decidió que casi un mes de barco empezaba a ser suficiente ya que los marineros estaban empezando a clavar sus miradas en el joven Thomas y algunos hasta en ella, aunque bajaban la vista si eran descubiertos. Era el momento de hacer una parada.

- Virad a estribor. – ordenó a Stibbons.

- ¡¡Desplegad la Mayor!! Tenemos viento de popa.

- Avante toda – dijo Outcry y se encaminó a la proa del barco. Will y Jack se encontraban allí observando las maniobras.

- Hola, capitana. – saludo Will con la efusividad propia de una losa de mármol.

- Buenos días, señor Turner. – respondió amablemente pero de forma gélida la capitana – Capitán Sparrow¿no le parecerá mal que descansemos?

- No, capitana, lo cierto es que no, Thomas está empezando a mostrar el cansancio de quien pasa las noches en vela con la espada en alto ante una amenaza inminente.

Ambos capitanes rieron. Era obvio que ambos se fijaban en la tripulación.

Will empezaba a encontrarse incomodo. Entre Jack y Outcry parecía haber una química especial, algo extraño que les unía, era el liderazgo y contra eso Will poco podía hacer. Empezaba a sentir cierta sensación de rencor contra Jack. Desechó la idea.

Atracaron al cabo de un par de horas. Los marineros se perdieron en el pueblo y Outcry se dirigió a una posada seguida de Jack y Will. Stibbons y otros marineros se iban a quedar en el barco y al día siguiente otros harían la guardia.

Outcry alquiló un par de habitaciones, una para ella y otra para Jack y Will. Al entrar allí se alegró mucho de que el servicio incluyese la preparación de un baño. No podía dejar de hacerse a la idea. Le prepararon un baño de sales y aceites que olía a rosas y la capitana se sumergió en el agua caliente.

Jack y Will, por su parte se quedaron en el cuarto, relajándose tumbados en la cama. No se dijeron ni una palabra en al menos dos horas, cuando, por fin, harto del silencio Jack dijo:

- ¿Qué ocurre, Will? Tú sólo estás así por un motivo…y es esa manía que tienes de enamorarte de quien no debes, te pasó con Bethy y ahora con Outcry, suéltalo ya.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Jack.

- ¿No salió bien tu intento de hace unas semanas?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Will irguiéndose en la cama, adoptando una postura un tanto más digna para tratar esos temas.

- Estaba en la escalera bebiendo un poco, había bajado de cubierta. Te vi pasar, y como tardaste muy poco en salir y con aquella cara de circunstancias supuse que te había dado calabazas y que no te apetecería hablar conmigo.

- No.

- Bien. Pues inténtalo de nuevo. Está en el cuarto de al lado.

- Jack, no puedo, la fastidié.

- Pídele perdón, humíllate o algo.

- Jack las cosas no son así.

- Esa chica es como yo, a mi me encanta que me supliquen, por probar no pierdes nada.

- Mi dignidad.

- Will, amigo mío, - comentó Jack sentándose en la cama y dándole al susodicho unas palmaditas en la espalda – nunca has tenido dignidad, desde el día que me pediste que te llevara a salvar a tu novia. Pero tienes estilo, así que ve allí y humíllate.

- ¡Vaya, gracias por la observación, Jack! Con amigos como tu no sé para que me busco enemigos.

- Estoy siendo sincero.

- Ya. Podías ahorrártelo.

- Bueno, si vas a verla y te echas atrás, tráeme una botella de wiscky, por favor. – pidió Jack volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

Will suspiró pero no dijo nada. Salió de la habitación y bajó al bar de la pensión a comprar una botella para Jack.


	15. OUTCRY SE ESFUMA

**CAPÍTULO 15: OUTCRY SE ESFUMA **

Will subió al poco rato con la botella. El bar estaba lleno de piratas borrachos y de chicas igualmente pasadas de copas. Había decidido subir a hablar con Outcry pero no había sido capaz hasta la segunda jarra de cerveza amarga. Ahora ya era posible hablar con Outcry.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó con los nudillos. Nadie respondió.

- Outcry – murmuró Will, casi de forma inaudible.

Dentro se oyó un ruido de pasos inquietos. Will tomó aquello como una opción para volver a llamar. Otro "toc,toc" seco y más claro retumbó en la puerta. En el interior se escuchaba un murmullo.

- Outcry, soy Will¿puedo pasar? – inquirió, esta vez con mejor voz. - ¿Pasa algo? Por favor, sólo quiero aclarar algo contigo.

- Will… - se oyó la voz de la pelirroja en el interior del cuarto.

- Mira, voy a entrar, estás muy rara.

Will abrió la puerta. En un segundo unas rápidas manos le taparon la boca y le pusieron un cuchillo al cuello. Outcry estaba amordazada y atada junto a la cama mientras que un enorme hombre, alto y pelirrojo miraba a Will con cara de pocos amigos.

- Este debe ser Turner, el amiguito de Jack. Bien, chico, vas a darle un recado a Sparrow: Níobe y todo su tesoro son míos. Si quiere puede venir a por ellos, pero como lo haga…no saldrá con vida.

Will no tuvo tiempo para intentar escapar. Ni siquiera para separarse. Un golpe certero con la empuñadura de un mosquete en su sien le dejó inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación.

Tras aquello se llevaron a Outcry como si fuera un fardo por la ventana. En la oscura y cortante noche el Perla Negra zarpó llevando en su interior a la capitana del Lágrimas de Ébano.


	16. UNA REVUELTA

**CAPÍTULO 16: UNA REVUELTA **

Era una hora incierta de la madrugada. Jack volvía enfadado del bar, la dueña le había dicho que Will había comprado una botella y él se preguntaba por qué no se la había llevado.

Miró la puerta del cuarto de Outcry. "Podría ser", pensó para si mismo. Decidió entrar. SI algo sabía Jack era que para entrar en los sitios tan sólo había que abrir la puerta o, en su defecto, darle un gran empujón.

Descubrió el cuarto revuelto y a Will en el suelo. En seguida cogió la botella, miró a Will, la abrió, le dio un sorbo y después pasó el tapón bajo la nariz de su segundo, este se movió y dio un respingo.

- Mi cabeza… - dijo tocándose la parte golpeada. Miró a Jack - ¿Y Outcry?

- Dímelo tú. Yo acabo de llegar. – comentó Jack sin a penas inmutarse por el estado de la habitación y de su amigo, después dio otro trago. – Está muy bueno, deberías probarlo, es fuerte.

- Se la han llevado. El tipo ese, el que te robó el barco, el grande y pelirrojo.

- Finneas "El Rojo". Es un maldito insoportable. Siempre busca lo mismo que yo.

- Dijo que se quedaría con el tesoro y la ha raptado.

- Si, pero no creo que ella sepa donde está el tesoro.

- Le enseñaste el mapa.

- Le enseñé un mapa parecido, Will. No soy tan idiota¿cuántas veces crees que he visto robar tesoros y traicionar socios?

- ¡¡La matarán!!

- Es probable.

- ¡¡¡Jack!!!

- No me vengas con eso de que hay que ir a buscarla, siempre nos metes en líos con esas manías de héroe que tienes. Iremos a por el tesoro y tarde o temprano la encontraremos…o por lo menos su cuerpo o algo.

- Jack.

- ¡¡Maldita sea, Will, no me mires con esa cara, sabes que iré tras él, después de todo, tiene mi barco!!

- ¡¡¡Jack!!! – exclamó Picklers, un pirata del Perla Negra apareciendo por la puerta con visible cansancio – Se han enterado de que estamos aquí, la guardia casi nos pisa los talones.

Jack y Will se miraron un instante. Ambos tuvieron la misma idea y corrieron uno en pos de otro hacia la venta. La guardia se acercaba al edificio.

- Les despistaremos si corremos en direcciones opuestas. Will ve por la izquierda y reúnete conmigo en el barco. ¿Tienes tu espada a mano?

- Voy a por ella. Está en la habitación.

- Estupendo, recoge a los hombres que puedas y venid por el otro lado. Me reuniré con vosotros.

- Picklers, vamos, nos iremos por la ventana.

Will y el otro pirata salieron por la ventana del cuarto de Will y saltaron por un par de tejados hasta llegar a una calle con los desagües nuevos. Se deslizaron por un tendal hacia el patio y salieron corriendo. Allí se encontraron con otros piratas que entonaban una balada y les hicieron callar. Luego corrieron entre las callejuelas.

Por su parte, Jack corría hacia el barco por el lado opuesto a Will, algunos de sus hombres estaban durmiendo la borrachera por lo que no pudieron seguirle y los pocos que le siguieron desaparecieron por otro camino. Un hombre esperaba a Sparrow en una callejuela.

- Me alegro de verle, señor Sparrow. – dijo

- Capitán Morguiles¡¡qué inoportuna sorpresa!! Siento decepcionarle pero no puedo quedarme a jugar con usted, tengo que coger un barco.

- No va a poder ser, Sparrow. - se puso en posición de ataque con la espada.

Jack desenvainó y atacó a su oponente haciendo un ataque recto por encima de la cintura, Morguiles lo aparto con un cruce de pies y colocó su espada por debajo, apartando la de Jack con un movimiento pero Jack reaccionó rápido, poniendo su espada por delante del brazo del capitán Morguiles e hizo un corte en su traje de la guardia real. Este contraataco acercándose a Jack con varios lanzamientos rectos de su espada mas Jack los paró todos y a su vez contraatacó con un complicado giro de muñeca que desarmó a su atacante.

- Mire capitán, no quiero ofenderle pero terminaremos de jugar otro día ¿le parece bien? – y con ayuda del pie recogió la espada del suelo y se la quedó.

Se alejó a la carrera con su trofeo y dejando envenenado en ira al Capitán Morguiles.

Al cabo de un rato se reunió con Will y el resto de los hombres. Subieron al Lágrimas de Ébano y allí les esperaba un enorme y enfadado Stibbons. Les miró fijamente y dijo:

- ¿Dónde está Outcry?

Jack y Will se miraron con desesperanza y tragaron saliva. Stibbons era una mole grande, enfadada y un hueso duro de roer.


	17. EN POS DEL PERLA NEGRA

**CAPÍTULO 17: EN POS DEL PERLA NEGRA **

Las negociaciones fueron duras con Stibbons, Jack tardó varias horas en contarle lo ocurrido con Outcry y los últimos acontecimientos. El segundo del Lágrimas de Ébano estaba furioso. Culpó a ambos amigos de lo sucedido pero finalmente accedió a que Jack les condujese a través de las aguas.

Todo esto hubiese resultado un éxito de Jack sobre Stibbons si no fuese porque el Lágrimas de Ébano estaba ya en alta mar al poco de subir los piratas abordo, el caso, de todos modos, era que Sparrow sería el capitán en funciones.

- No puedo creer que ese Finneas se la haya llevado por un maldito tesoro.

- A mi lo que me extraña – comentó Jack – es que no lo haya hecho antes. Todo esto es muy raro pero pienso recuperar mi barco y mi tesoro. – Stibbons le lanzó una mirada asesina – Y a Outcry también, chico, a ella la rescataré junto al barco.

- No se preocupe, Stibbons, la encontraremos.

- Más os vale. Puede que Jack esté gobernando este barco ahora pero no olvidéis dónde estáis viajando y quien es el que maneja realmente los hilos.

Dicho esto, Stibbons desapareció entre el resto de la tripulación.

- ¡¡Vaya con el segundo!! Tiene tan mal carácter como la capitana.

- Sí. Será por eso que se llevan tan bien.

- Puede. – acordó Jack – Bueno, será mejor que nos planteemos a dónde vamos. Si Outcry va en ese barco no quiero ni pensar lo que estarán sufriendo, puede que en el fondo tengamos ventaja.

- Eres malo Jack.

- Me parece que en comparación con Finneas soy un manso corderito, amigo mío. ¡¡¡Timonel, a estribor 20 grados y mantenga el rumbo!!

- ¡¡20 GRADOS A ESTRIBOR!! – exclamó Stibbons. Jack y él se miraron y se devolvieron una colaboradora sonrisa.

El Lágrimas de Ébano iba a toda vela en pos del Perla Negra.

Sin embargo, en el segundo barco no todo era armonía. Un estruendoso golpe contra una pared y el crujido de madera llamó la atención desde cubierta de Finneas "el Rojo" que bajó a la bodega a ver lo que ocurría.

En el suelo y con la comida por encima yacía el pirata encargado de bajarle la cena a Outcry. Ella estaba atada a un enorme y pesado cajón de mercancía de dudosa procedencia que estaba en el centro de la bodega.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Me ha dado una patada – se quejó el pirata mientras se levantaba y se sacudía los restos del rancho de encima.

- Bien. Sal de aquí.

- Sí, mi capitán.

- Bien, bien, Outcry ¿a qué juegas?

- A nada, no sé a que juegan tus hombres pero no me gustan los cerdos. Por mucho que me bajen la cena…- dijo haciendo un gesto desafiante con los ojos.

- Si mis hombres tienen las manos largas es problema de ellos. Yo sólo le ordené bajar la cena. Lo que ellos quieran hacer en el entretanto no es problema mío.

- Entonces supongo que no te importará que yo les pegue.

- Ese es problema tuyo. Luego no digas que te mueres de hambre.

- No me asustas, Finneas.

El capitán se acercó a Outcry muy despacio y le clavó la mirada, una mirada ardiente de deseo.

- Eres igual que tu madre, Outcry.

- ¿Mi madre? – a la capitana le dio un vuelco el estómago. - ¿Qué sabes tú de mi madre?

Finneas sonrió con picardía y crueldad. Se levantó muy despacio y se marchó dejando a la capitana confusa, sedienta y hambrienta.


	18. UN BARCO DA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS

**CAPÍTULO 18: UN BARCO DA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS **

Habían pasado tres días. Outcry estaba sedienta y debilitada. Temía empezar a perder fuerzas para luchar contra los repulsivos piratas de Finneas. Cada día se sentía más cansada. Las muñecas le dolían, había tratado de desatarse pero en el forcejeo sólo había conseguido despellejarse las muñecas hasta casi hacerlas sangrar. Sin embargo se mantenía alerta, en parte por los piratas, en parte porque llevaba tres días oyendo conspirar a las ratas de la bodega en su contra y , de forma general, porque trataba de averiguar algo sobre la relación de Finneas, su madre y ella con lo poco que podía sacar de las absurdas conversaciones de los piratas que la guardaban.

Will miraba al infinito por la baranda del barco. Sin a penas hacer ruido Jack se acercó por la espalda. Le puso una mano firme en el hombro y le dijo:

- La encontraremos, Will. Ella está bien. Te lo aseguro.

- Tengo la sensación de que no la encontraremos nunca.

- Sabe cuidarse. Es dura. No se dejará morir.

- Espero que no te equivoques.

Jack no sabía que más hacer para consolar a Turner pero le daba rabia. Se metió en el despacho de Outcry y cogió el mapa. Si se desviaba un poco con el barco podría coger todo su oro y perder a la chica y al Perla Negra. Miró la cama de la chica. Sobre ella estaba su cepillo con algunos cabellos rojizos. ¿Cuánto podía perder¿Unas semanas y después el 40 por ciento del tesoro? En el fondo le había cogido cariño a la capitana, no quería reconocerlo. Se puso en pie y caminó por el camarote en círculos con el cepillo de Outcry en la mano. Se paró frente al ojo de buey y miró al exterior oliendo el cepillo a pocos metros de su cara. Era lavanda…

Al cabo de unas horas Stibbons irrumpió en el camarote. Miró a Jack que estaba enfrascado en unos cálculos. Al cabo de un rato notó la presencia del segundo.

- ¿Sí?

- Dos de tus hombres y tres de los míos se están peleando en la bodega…eh…Will está entre ellos.

- ¡¡¿Will?!!

Jack salió corrió a la bodega y sacó su espada. Miró a su amigo que estaba luchando con dos mientras Peter del Perla Negra se ocupaba de Martin, el vigía del Lágrimas de Ébano.

Will, con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del tercer hombre al hacerle un corte limpio en la mano que le obligó a soltar la espada. Tras eso la recogió de un simple golpe con el pie y con las dos se abalanzó sobre Stevens, el otro oponente. Antes de que le rebanara la cabeza de un espadazo un filo firme y afilado se interpuso entre la garganta de Will y el tambaleante Stevens.

Turner recorrió con los ojos el filo de la espada hasta la empuñadura, al final de un fuerte brazo estaba la dura mirada de Jack.

- ¡¡Suéltalas!! – ordenó Sparrow con un timbre que no daba lugar a explicaciones.

Will dejó caer las espadas al suelo. Jack continuó:

- Martin, Stevens, Peter y Joe…¡¡a cubierta!! La quiero como los chorros del oro. Los demás…largo de aquí, Turner y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña conversación.

- ¡¡YA HABÉIS OIDO AL CAPITÁN, TODOS FUERA!! – bramó Stibbons saliendo tras los hombres.

Will y Jack se quedaron solos. Sparrow bajó la espada, se acercó a Will y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Turner cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar por el labio.

- ¡Nadie me da problemas en el barco, Will! Me da igual quien empiece o deje de empezar las peleas pero no te quiero ver metido en una nunca más o la próxima vez tendré menos pulso con la espada. ¿Queda los suficientemente claro, señor Turner?

- Si, capitán Sparrow. – dijo Will.

- Por tu bien y el de Outcry así lo espero. Ve a cubierta y ponte a fregar con los demás. Si te mantienes ocupado dejarás de hacer el idiota.

Jack se marchó, Will se limpió la sangre que caía por su barbilla y subió a cubierta. Trataba de sacarse de la cabeza lo que los piratas del Lágrimas de Ébano le había dicho que podría pasarle a Outcry, no siquiera quería pensarlo. Cogió un cubo y subió a la cubierta con uno de los cepillos, se puso a frotar con toda la rabia contenida en el cuerpo.

- Es preciosa. – comentó uno de los hombres, con voz ahogada en ron.

- Lo es, pero a Finneas no le hará gracia si se entera.

- No tiene por qué enterarse, idiota. ¿No ves que está semi-inconsciente?

- Ya..pero…no está bien.

- Tú te lo pierdes…

Outcry abrió los ojos con cierta impotencia. Vio a un feo y apestoso hombre tratando de desabrocharse el pantalón. Si era lo que ella pensaba era lógico que saltasen todas las alarmas de su cuerpo. Observó al individuo en cuestión y le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Después de eso se desmayó.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento un hombre pelirrojo la observaba. Sus muñecas le escocían. No sabía muy bien por qué pero allí estaba cómoda. Trató de mirar alrededor, estaba en un camarote y no en la bodega. No había rastro de aquel apestoso pirata…

- Está en mi camarote, capitana. Es usted una joya muy preciada en este barco, demasiado para que la toquen mis hombres.

- ¿Qué quiere de mi, Finneas?

- No es de ti, querida, es a ti. Y lo que quiero lo quiero de Jack Sparrow. ¿Crees que es tan idiota como para decirte dónde está el tesoro de Níobe?

Outcry no sabía que decir. Miró perpleja a Finneas y , al hacerlo, descubrió en su cuello su camafeo. El pirata se percató de que ella lo había visto por lo que se echó a reír.

- Todo a su tiempo, capitana.

Y diciendo aquello se marchó del camarote de Outcry.


	19. UNA ISLA

**CAPÍTULO 19: UNA ISLA **

- La hora ha llegado. – le dijo Finneas a su segundo.

El hombre se dirigió a tres piratas y les dio una carta. Echaron un bote al mar y los tres remando y con una bandera blanca se dirigieron hacia el Lágrimas de Ébano.

Martin estaba en su puesto y chilló:

- ¡¡¡Capitán, un bote se acerca, bandera blanca, parece una tregua!!!

- Prepárese, Stibbons.

- Sí, capitán Sparrow.

"¿Qué demonios querrá este imbécil?" Se preguntaba Jack mientras se acercaba a la baranda para darles la bienvenida a los embajadores. Tres piratas enclenques y apestosos se acercaron a saludarles.

- Traigo una carta del Capitán Finneas para Jack Sparrow. – hizo saber el que parecía el portavoz de la comitiva.

- Yo soy Sparrow. – dijo Jack arrancando la carta de las manos del pirata.

_**Mi querido Sparrow, supongo que ya habrás pensado que yo caería en la cuenta de que no le dirías ni a un perro dónde está enterrado el tesoro de Niobe. Dado esto te emplazo a que nos veamos en la isla que hay a doce millas al oeste. Si te presentas Outcry tendrá una oportunidad, si no apareces, daré por sentado que nadie la reclama y la mataré. **_

_**Atentamente, Finneas "El Rojo". **_

- ¡¡Cabrón relamido!! – exclamó Sparrow.

- ¿Outcry está bien? – preguntó Will con angustia.

- Sí…creo, pero estará peor si no le entrego el tesoro. Dile a Finneas que le veré allí y que nada de trucos.

- ¿No nos quedamos con ningún rehén? – preguntó Stibbons.

- No merece la pena – explicó Sparrow - , Finneas no aprecia a nada ni a nadie, y menos a un tripulante, son fáciles de reemplazar. Déjales que se marchen y pon rumbo al Oeste.

- ¡¡TODO A BABOR!! – exclamó Stibbons.

Will se puso nervioso y se fue a ayudar con las velas para mantenerse ocupado. Si no pensaba en ella no se sentía tan mal…pero era muy difícil.

Tras aquello se dirigieron a una de las pequeñas islas cercanas a Madagascar. Jack sabía que debía esperara algo por lo que se mantuvo muy alerta todo el camino.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron a un pequeño y paradisíaco rincón verde. El agua era cálida en aquellas latitudes y cristalina, bajo ellos miles de peces danzaban entre ellos haciendo su vida habitual. Miraron a la enorme playa que se entendía frente a ellos a pocas millas. Sparrow le hizo un gesto a Stibbons.

- ¡¡ECHAD AMARRAS!! – bramó el segundo. Inmediatamente anclaron el barco al fondo.


	20. UNA MENTIRA

**CAPÍTULO 20: UNA MENTIRA **

Sparrow, Will, Stibbons y otros hombres bajaron en los botes en dirección a la playa. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a ella. La arena era fina y suave. Allí no parecía haber nadie así que Jack estaba más tenso que de costumbre. Miraba en todas direcciones con la mano puesta en su pistolón como si la vida le fuera en ello.

En poco tiempo Finneas y su comitiva hicieron aparición por un lateral. Traían, medio arrastrándola, medio empujándola y la mayor parte del tiempo golpeándola, a la Capitana Outcry.

- ¡¡Buenos días, señor Sparrow!! Este paraje es espléndido.

- ¡¡Deja de hacer el idiota, Finneas!! No me interesan tus palabrejas. Suelta a la chica, coge el maldito mapa y lárgate con viento fresco.

- Claro, claro. Si no fuera porque sé que no me darás el mapa verdadero lo haría. Créeme. Pero da la casualidad de que sé cómo funcionas. No soy tan idiota.

- Te daré el de verdad, suelta a Outcry.

- Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor. Nos guiarás al tesoro, Sparrow. Si nos engañas la chica muere, si el tesoro no está porque me la has jugado, la chica muere y si haces algo raro, ella muere. Creo que queda lo suficientemente claro.

- Está bien, Finneas. Síguenos y suéltala.

- Me vas a decir que estamos en la isla.

- ¡¡Estamos en la maldita isla!! Así que mueve tu culo de relamido bastardo y deja a la chiquilla que no tiene la culpa. ¿Qué le has hecho? No lleva ni cinco días en tu barco y mira como está.

- Mis hombres querían jugar con ella y creo que ni dormía. Se lo ha hecho sola.

Jack sostuvo a Will con un brazo ayudado por Stibbons. Este último miraba a la capitana con preocupación.

- ¡Vamos, Finneas! – siguió Sparrow – Me tienes a mi, con el mapa, déjala marcharse al barco con su segundo.

- De ninguna manera, Sparrow. Y creo que sabes por qué.

- No tengo ni idea.

- ¿No te recuerda a nadie esta cara bonita? – dijo Finneas agarrando a Outcry por la barbilla y levantándola. La chica tenía una mirada vidriosa y estaba al borde del desmayo.

Jack la miró y clavó sus ojos llenos de rabia en Finneas. El corazón le dio una punzada.

- Como quieras, Finneas. ¡Sígueme si puedes!

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Jack? – preguntó Will sin comprender.

- No ocurre nada, Will. Es una vieja pelea entre los dos, eso es todo. Vamos a darle lo que quiere, cuando lo tenga la soltará y nos iremos de aquí de una vez.

- De acuerdo, Jack. Espero que tengas un plan.

- ¡¡Un plan, puf!! Me sale ahora con tener un plan… - farfulló Jack de mal humor.

Stibbons y Will intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno de los dos acertó a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo con Jack. Los piratas del Perla Negra tampoco parecían saberlo. Algo que tenía que ver con Outcry estaba pasando y ni ella ni nadie parecían saberlo…salvo Sparrow y "El Rojo".


	21. UN PROBLEMA Y UNA PELEA

**CAPÍTULO 21: UN PROBLEMA Y UNA PELEA. **

Caminaron sin descanso entre las hierbas y matorrales de la isla. Con ayuda de las espadas y otras veces con las manos se abrían camino entre la frondosa vegetación.

Hacía un calor de mil demonios y eso que estaba empezando a oscurecer. Outcry se tambaleaba en la hilera de piratas que caminaban y de vez en cuando se caía al suelo. Will se reprimía para no matar a los secuaces de Finneas pero no podía dejar de sentir un odio creciente ante aquellos animales.

Stibbons estaba cansándose de aquello. Se acercó a Jack y le comentó algo que sólo ellos pudieron escuchar. Después Jack le dijo que hiciese lo que quisiese y el segundo del Lágrimas de Ébano se acercó a Finneas y le dijo que le dejase llevar a Outcry mientras caminaban. "El Rojo" miró a Stibbons y tras sopesar un poco la situación sentenció:

- ¡Sólo hasta que paremos y tan sólo hoy! No quiero trucos. Si lo es le pego un tiro.

- No habrá trucos. – aseguró Stibbons que se acercó a la capitana y la cogió en brazos para atravesar el camino.

- Gracias. – musitó Outcry y se desvaneció.

- Está fatal. No puedo creer que la dejes así. – dijo Jack.

- Tú dame el tesoro y ya te ocuparás luego de su salud.

- Ya. – Jack estaba de peor humor que de costumbre pero aquello le mantenía alerta.

Al cabo de unas horas casi anocheció. Finneas dio órdenes precisas para hacer una especie de campamento y Jack se sentó y calculó en silencio. Will miraba alternativamente a Stibbons y a Outcry. Al final, el segundo de la capitana le llamó.

- Will, consígueme un poco de agua, creo que está deshidratada.

- De acuerdo.

Will salió en busca de un riachuelo antes de que la negra oscuridad les envolviese. En el campamento todo estaba siendo ultimado y una pequeña fogata fue encendida. Turner volvió al poco tiempo con un cántaro con agua. Le dio un poco a Outcry mientras Stibbons le levantaba la cabeza. Jack se fijó en el cántaro:

- ¿Has tirado el ron para coger agua? – Will le clavó una mirada asesina a Jack – No, si me parece bien, muy ingenioso, - luego murmuró por lo bajo – y una pérdida absurda. El ron la reanimaría antes…

- Ya beberás cuando regresemos. – dijo Will.

Cayó el manto de la noche y Stibbons se echó a dormir haciendo turnos con Will. Este se quedó con Outcry en el regazo, que parecía tener mejor color. Al cabo de unas horas abrió los ojos. Todo el campamento dormía salvo ellos dos y uno de los piratas de Finneas que hacía la guardia.

- Will…

- No hables, deberías dormir. – dijo el aludido en susurros.

- ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto cuando…?

- Oí un ruido y fui a ver que pasaba. – mintió Will

- No…querías…hablar de algo. – recordó Outcry

- No era nada importante. Lo que quiero ahora es que descanses, según ha dicho Jack mañana nos toca caminar otro tanto como hoy y creo que Finneas no quiere que se te acerque Stibbons más de lo necesario.

Outcry no dijo más, acarició la mejilla de Will y le agarró una mano. Dándole un beso en la palma se quedó dormida sin soltársela.

A la mañana siguiente todos los miembros del campamento se levantaron, comieron algo y reanudaron la caminata rumbo al tesoro.

Se abrían paso entre la selva. Uno de los hombres de Finneas caminaba guiando a Outcry para que no se cayese. Al cabo de unas horas se sentaron a descansar.

- ¿Está muy lejos, Sparrow? – quiso saber Finneas.

- Aún nos queda un poco de tiempo caminando. – respondió Jack.

- ¿Te cansas, Finneas? – le preguntó Outcry con una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

Finneas se acercó a ella y le dio una sonora bofetada. Will se levantó sin pensarlo y se abalanzó sobre Finneas, le dio un puñetazo que lo dobló hacia un lado, Outcry le propinó una fuerte patada que lo hizo caer de rodillas y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta tres piratas se habían abalanzado sobre Will y sobre ella. Stibbons decidió intervenir y entonces Finneas sacó un cuchillo de su bota y agarró a Outcry apretando sobre su cuello con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Queréis que la mate? Pues dejad de pelearos ya y todos quietos. Jack, guíanos.

- Como quieras – dijo Sparrow y salieron todos andando, magullados y aparentando tranquilidad, incluso la capitana, a pesar de la marca que tenía en el cuello de la presión y de que Finneas la llevará del ganchete.


	22. EL SALTO DEL ANGEL

**CAPÍTULO 22: EL SALTO DEL ANGEL **

Al cabo de tres días con la rutina de caminata, comida y pelea, la expedición pirata llegó a un punto muy espeso de la selva. Sparrow comenzó a hacer cálculos, o por los menos, eso le dijo a Finneas y empezó a pensar.

La isla era una isla¿no? Después de todo estaban atrapados por agua…los piratas aman el agua, entonces, si ellos lo que querían era salir de allí sólo tenían que…¡¡¡claro!!! Lo veía ahora de una forma tan cristalina que casi asustaba.

- Will, ven aquí un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jack? – inquirió este con cierto interés.

- Verás, para acortar por la selva¿tú que crees?

- Yo…no estoy seguro, Jack, la verdad…- Jack tiraba de él hacia un lado como queriendo que se inclinase. Le susurro algo.

- (No seas idiota y haz el favor de bajar que no puedo chillar) ¿Por ahí no?

- (Lo siento¿Qué has pensado?) ¿Estas seguro?

- Pues la verdad… (cuando yo te haga una señal coge a Outcry y salta con ella, a tres metros de aquí hay un acantilado, id al barco)

- ¿Estas realmente seguro, Jack? (¿Qué harás tu?)

- (Yo os alcanzaré) Definitivamente no, Will. Me parece que ese no es el camino (mantente alerta)

- Bien, como quieras aunque esto no me convence.

- ¡¡¿Queréis dejar de marearnos?!! – suplicó Finneas.

- Si estamos decidiendo como llegar.

Jack se fue moviendo por todo el campamento. Will estaba seguro de que tenía un plan desde el principio. Ahora iban a tener que hacer algo.

- Sparrow, dime que no falta mucho.

- No sé. Cogeré el mapa para asegurarme, creo que nos hemos confundido.

- ¿Jack Sparrow perdido? Esta si que es buena.

- Siii… - murmuró Jack agachándose hacia un zurrón y sacando un mapa. Comenzó a desenvolverlo con cuidado.

Se oyó un sonido metálico y un ruido sordo, sin embargo nadie prestó demasiada atención salvo Will. Comenzó a moverse con suma discreción hacia Outcry, midiendo con cuidado sus movimientos y calculando los pasos hacia la espesura. Miró a Jack, este sonrió con una boca que haría gemir a un azteca y luego comentó:

- ¿No creéis que está cambiando el tiempo?

- Yo no noto nada.

- Pues desde luego ESTE ES EL MOMENTO para notarlo.

Todo fue confuso. Will agarró a la sorprendida Outcry de un brazo y de un tirón la hizo correr hacia la selva. Al mismo tiempo Jack comenzó a golpear a un pirata con su pistolón y después desenvainó su espada para enfrentarse a un desconcertado y furioso Finneas que quería matar a Sparrow y seguir a Outcry.

- ¡¡¡A por ellos!!! – ordenó a dos hombres.

Jack se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero Finneas se interpuso. Sus espadas surcaron el aire con agilidad. Finneas trató de asestar un golpe a Jack en la pierna mas Sparrow,que se defendía a la desesperada, le interceptó y con un giro de muñeca le hizo forzar la posición. "El Rojo" se abalanzó a la carrera y el capitán del Perla Negra salió corriendo y se escudó con un árbol mientras ambos contrincantes trataban de apuñalarse.

En el bosque solo se oían crujidos de ramas y el resollar de Will y Outcry abriéndose camino hacia el acantilado, Will contó los pasos. A sus espaldas, quizás a menos de medio metro, estaban sus perseguidores. Turner apretó el paso y Outcry se apresuró. Los hombres estaban tras ellos, una espada corto el brazo de Will quien tuvo que defenderse y llegaron al borde del acantilado, el segundo se defendía como podía mientras Outcry, desarmada, asestaba patadas y puñetazos a los despistados atacantes, siempre protegida por su apuesto compañero. Finalmente atrapados Will y ella cruzaron sus miradas y luego observaron el fondo del acantilado, las olas batían con fuerza. Se agarraron de la mano, cogieron impulso y se lanzaron a las profundidades del mar.

Los piratas, sorprendidos e impotentes, escudriñaron el fondo del océano, no había rastro del segundo ni de la capitana. El mar rugía contra las rocas y la espuma saltaba amenazadora.

- Están muertos. – le dijo un pirata a otro, este último se encogió de hombros.

- Se estarán matando allá atrás. – comentó el otro.

- ¿Vamos despacio?

- Pues claro.

Ambos retornaron el camino hacia el lugar donde Sparrow se encontraba atrapado contra un enorme árbol mientras "El Rojo" se desternillaba. Stibbons había sido reducido por seis hombres y tres de los hombres de Jack yacían muertos en el suelo.

- Estás perdido, Sparrow. Nadie, nadie, se escapa de Finneas, ni le roba sus tesoros.

- Si, ya. En fin, dejémoslo, los polluelos han emigrado y este asunto es entre tú y yo. ¿Todo esto es por ella?

Finneas acercó la espada al brazo de Jack y le hizo un corte seco. Luego enfurecido se dio la vuelta.

- ¡¡Vale, lo tomaré como un Sí!!

- Dame el tesoro de Níobe y luego ya me ocuparé de ti. Ahora es tu vida lo que está en juego.

- Ya lo sé. – la mente de Jack trabajaba más a prisa de lo que lo había hecho en la historia del pensamiento de Sparrow. Y eso incluía muchos momentos desesperados.


	23. SALVEMOS A JACK

**CAPÍTULO 23: SALVEMOS A JACK **

Will y Outcry no habían muerto. Nadaban cansados hacia el Lágrimas de Ébano. Allí Outcry daría las órdenes precisas.

Los sacaron del agua en cuanto los divisaron. Los piratas les miraron asustados. Jack y Stibbons, entre otros, no estaban allí.

- Estarán bien. Ahora sólo quiero que hagáis una cosa. Necesito voluntarios y necesito quien se quede en el barco. Se han llevado a Jack y nuestro tesoro. Tenemos que recuperarlos. Cinco de vosotros seguiréis el camino de Jack y los demás desde aquella playa – señaló Outcry. Era la playa donde se había producido el encuentro – los demás tened un par de botes preparados. Yo iré a por Jack, Stibbons y el tesoro. Tened el Lágrimas de Ébano preparado y andaros con ojo, no me fío de los hombres del "Tormenta".

- Bien. – varios piratas cogieron un bote y comenzaron a remar hacia la playa.

Outcry cogió una soga, una espada, un cuchillo y un pistolón. Miró a Will de arriba a abajo. Señaló el arcón del que ella estaba cogiendo las armas.

- Prepárate si tienes intención de acompañarme.

Will sonrió y cogió un cuchillo. Nadie le iba a separar de su espada. Ella rió y cogió un bote para bajar hacia la cala.

- ¿Es por Stibbons, por Jack o por el tesoro?

- Nunca lo sabrás.

- Ya, ya.

Remaron hacia la playa donde no había nadie y se adentraron en las profundidades. Ella miró el sol. Se habían estado dirigiendo siempre hacia el noroeste así que debían seguir aquella dirección y esperaba seriamente que Jack no cambiase de rumbo.

Will la seguía. Al cabo de muchas horas oyeron la clara voz de Jack que cantaba una tonadilla sobre el ron. Ella esperó y contó. Se acercó y observó los guardias protegida por la maleza.

- ¿Cómo sabías que Jack no nos seguiría?

- Era más que improbable, ellos eran más y alguien tenía que ser el señuelo.

Will Turner, de nuevo, se sentía sorprendido por su amigo, que parecía tener el corazón de oro, incluso más que su mandíbula. Entre tanto, Outcry seguía pensando.

- Bien, señor Turner, lo haremos a mi modo. Subiré por allí detrás, hay un buen parapeto. Surgiré por detrás de donde está Jack¿lo ves? Necesito que cuando yo llegue tú salgas de aquí.

El segundo del Perla Negra observó. Jack estaba apoyado en un árbol, estaba desarmado y atado. Frente a él, vigilando, estaba Finneas, otros hombres cavaban en el suelo. Stibbons, con el rostro sereno y fiero, como le era propio, miraba a los piratas trabajadores. "El Rojo" jugueteaba con el camafeo. Outcry apretó los dientes con furia y se giró hacia Will quien asintió mientras ella partía rodeando a los piratas.

Transcurrieron unos minutos cuando Will vio aparecer la figura de la pelirroja capitana. No se había percatado hasta ahora de lo atractiva que estaba cuando vestía sus pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y botas marrones, además llevaba aquel pañuelo rojo en la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes destacaban desde el otro lado, tenía una mirada salvaje, la mirada de los piratas. Jack se estaba dejando desatar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Outcry miró hacia donde estaba Will y le hizo una señal. Sparrow cogió el cuchillo que le daba Outcry y fue el momento propicio. Turner salió de la maleza y echó a correr hacia uno de los piratas, Finneas se giro a tiempo de ver al capitán del Perla Negra sobre él. Comenzaron otra riña. Outcry fue a desatar a Stibbons. Este se frotó las muñecas y sonrió a su capitana, agarró una espada y se enzarzó en una lucha injusta: tan sólo le atacaban tres piratas.

Will se las veía con dos de ellos y Outcry fue sorprendida por dos hombres armados con espadas que trataron de atravesarla como si fuese una brocheta pero ella sabía manejarse bien y luchó. Los piratas habían dejado de cavar pero uno de ellos arrastraba un arcón hacia la espesura. La capitana lo vio y se deshizo de los hombres para apoderarse del tesoro pero fue interceptada por un brazo fuerte y grueso que la agarró contra un duro pectoral y le puso un cuchillo al cuello. Una hoja de acero firme se acercó fuerte contra su cara pero paró a escasos milímetros de su nariz. Al final se hallaba un enfurecido Jack Sparrow.

- ¿Ahora te escondes tras una mujer? – exclamó.

- Bien Sparrow. Vamos a mover mi tesoro hasta donde yo pueda recogerlo. Y ojo con lo que hacéis.

Will y Stibbons dejaron de luchar y entre todos se fueron hacia un acantilado situado en aguas más tranquilas. El acantilado era un risco con forma de V. En un lado se veía "El Tormenta" y "El Perla Negra" y el otro y un tanto más lejos estaba "El Lágrimas de Ébano".

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Finneas?

- Esa pregunta no es para mi, Sparrow. Voy a revelarte un secretito. Hace unos veinte años tú estabas enamorado de una chica pelirroja, como esta, que era, casualmente, la mujer que yo amaba, había sido mi amante y tú me la robaste. Como querías robarme el tesoro. Ahora, tú – le dijo a Will – mete la mano en mi bolsillo y sin trucos.

Turner obedeció y sacó un papel medio quemado y arrugado, estaba mal doblado.

- Lo encontró un hombre al cual una misteriosa mujer llamada Catalina Moureau le pidió que lo buscara. Esa Catalina estaba muerta…pero Outcry, su hija, no. ¿Verdad, capitana?

- Verdad.

- Catalina era una gran amante¿no es así, Jack?

- Sí.

- Lea el papel, muchacho. Vamos a divertirnos mucho.

- "La señora Catalina Moureau, soltera y fallecida en el parto. El padre, en paradero desconocido, Jack … - Will miró a su alrededor.

- Lee.

- El padre, en paradero desconocido, Jack Sparrow. La niña Grace Ethel Sparrow nacida el 12 de Octubre del presente año. – concluyó Will.

- Ahora te pregunto yo ¿qué vas a hacer, Jack Sparrow¿Quieres a Niobe o a Grace?

Diciendo esto empujó a Outcry por un lado del acantilado mientras que el tesoro era lanzado hacia el otro. Jack estaba paralizado pero en un segundo salió corriendo y agarro con ambas manos su tesoro.

Por el lado opuesto del acantilado cayó el cofre, Finneas y parte de la tripulación. Will saltó en la ayuda de Sparrow que recogió a su recién descubierta hija y la sacó del acantilado.

- Tu tesoro…-murmuró la chica, perpleja

- Se lleva mi barco. ¿Cómo le alcanzaremos?

- Tengo una idea.

Outcry se levantó y se desató el pañuelo del pelo. Lo desplegó y comenzó a hacer señales en dirección al "Lágrimas de Ébano". Un espejo le contestó y el barco se puso en camino.

Los marineros de Outcry llegaron al cabo de unos instantes, estaban agotados. La capitana los miró con severidad.

- Llegáis tarde.

- Lo siento, capitana.

- Da lo mismo, ahora ya no importa el perdón que pidáis. Se ha ido con el tesoro.

- ¿Les seguiremos?

- Por supuesto, pero habrá que saltar.

Outcry miró a Jack por primera vez desde la noticia a los ojos. Miraba a su barco alejarse en manos de Finneas. Ella sabía lo que le dolía haberlos dejado marchar por ella.

- Recuperaremos su barco, señor Sparrow.

Jack se giró y le lanzó una dorada sonrisa. Miró al "Lágrimas de Ébano" que se encontraba cerca de allí.

- En verdad que su barco es rápido, Capitana…Outcry.

- Si. ¿Saltamos ya?

- Será lo mejor. – comentó Stibbons. Y acto seguido, aferrando bien su espada, cogió carrerilla y se lanzó al agua. Los demás piratas le siguieron.

Will miró hacia los capitanes Sparrow y sonrió. Después tomó impulso y se lanzó mientras aconsejaba:

- No tardéis mucho en bajar o nos iremos sin vosotros.

Jack miró a su hija sin saber que decir. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Se cogieron de la mano y el capitán le dijo:

- ¿Saltamos, pichoncito?

- ¿Tengo dos nombres y se te ocurre llamarme "pichoncito"?

El capitán Sparrow soltó una carcajada.

- Ahora, en serio, podía haber nadado ¿por qué me cogiste a mi en lugar de al cofre?

- Bueno, no lo pensé pero…de aquí al Lágrimas había un buen trecho ¿no crees?

Grace Ethel Sparrow miró a su recién descubierto padre y le apretó la mano. Le sonrió coqueta y exclamó:

- ¡Vamos, pichón!

Ambos se lanzaron hacia el barco entre fuertes carcajadas.


	24. RECUPERANDO TESOROS

**CAPÍTULO 24: RECUPERANDO TESOROS **

Los hombres, y la capitana, fueron sacados del agua y subidos a bordo del barco. Los piratas de alegraron de encontrarse unidos de nuevo. Outcry se puso al frente del timón mientras Jack, sin poder evitarlo, daba órdenes para armar los cañones y desplegar las velas.

- ¡¡¡Vamos, vamos, caballeros!!! – apremiaba Stibbons, contento de volver a hacer resonar su voz hasta en los confines del océano.

- ¿Alcanzaremos al Tormenta? – preguntó Will.

- En breve, este barco es casi tan rápido como el mío.

- PREPARAOS PARA EL ABORDAJE. – avisó Outcry.

- ¡¡¡¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!!!!

- CAPITANA, TENDREMOS NUBES ENCIMA,

- GRACIAS, MARTIN.

- ¡¡¡VAMOS A TRABAJAR BAJO LA LLUVIA, SEÑORES!!! – exclamó Stibbons con tranquilidad - ¡¡¡PREPARAD LOS SOMBREROS!!! – bromeó.

- "El Tomenta" a babor. – avisó Martin – tres minutos para entrar en paralelo.

- ¡¡¡SEÑORES, PREPARENSE!!!

- Stevens, venga aquí ahora mismo, - ordenó Outcry a un pirata – pase lo que pase mantenga el rumbo y no lo desvíe,

Outcry cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a trepar por el trinquete. Agarró un cabo y se preparó para abordar. Will esperaba junto a Jack que tenía un brillo duro en la mirada pero preparó su espada. Los tablones comenzaron a moverse.

El "Lagrimas de Ébano" alcanzó al "Tormenta" antes de que este pudiera separase. Los tablones unieron los barcos y se oyó un fuerte estruendo de voces humanas que trataban de animarse. Los cañones comenzaron a dispararse sumándose a la sinfonía coral de la batalla.

Outcry se volvió aparentemente loca, se deslizó con la soga y fue a caer, espada en mano, en el centro del "Tormenta" derribando a varios piratas de una patada. Comenzó a golpearles de forma brutal, hundiendo su espada en unos y otros y abriéndose paso en busca de Finneas. Jack y Will también estaban en ello. Las espadas se cruzaban y el suelo se poblaba alternativamente de sangre y cadáveres de uno y otro bando.

Finneas salió de su escondite al fin. A tiempo de ser golpeado por Outcry, arremetió contra ella con furia y sus espadas se cruzaron en el aire, pugnaron por separarse el uno de otro, Él lo consiguió pero antes de que pudiese responder ella hizo un giro rápido y cortó de un golpe seco la camisa de Finneas, un hilo de sangre apareció en su torso. Levantó la mirada y retomó el ataque contra la chica. Ella se separó y golpeó la mano con la espada, produciéndole una nueva herida. Jack vio acercarse a su barco. Y se lazó a la desesperada.

- ¡¡¡Jack!!! – bramó Will impotente.

- Ayúdale, Will. – dijo Outcry que corría, parapetándose entre los palos y los hombres mientras Finneas iba tras ella. La espada pasó volando muy cerca de la cara de la capitana.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que le ayude a él?

Ella asestó un golpe seco y clavó la espada en la pierna del capitán del "Tormenta" que se alejó cojeando.

- Sí. Will, debes ir con él. Yo recuperaré el tesoro pero Jack no podrá sólo con los hombres que van el barco.

- De acuerdo, Grace.

Los dos se miraron un instante. Outcry se acercó a Will y le dio un beso en la boca. Después le dio un fuerte empujón y una espada se interpuso entre ambos, ella la desvió y comenzó a luchar contra un pirata mientras Will se subía a la baranda de un salto.

- ¡Hasta luego, Will!

- ¿Retomaremos esta conversación?

- Desde luego, pero cuanto antes te vayas antes la retomaremos.

Will se zambulló en las aguas en pos de Jack mientras la capitana se peleaba en el barco con otro de los hombres de Finneas, este se acercó a ella por la espalda y preparó su espada. Antes de que ella se percatara Finneas asestó un golpe pero Stibbons se interpuso entre la espada y su capitana. Agarró la espada con una mano mientras se hundía en su estómago, la hoja se tiñó de rojo. Ourcry se dio la vuelta y vio a su segundo, se lanzó sobre Finneas y le cortó la cara, después clavó su puñal en el corazón del capitán.

Allí le dejó tendido con el puñal y se dirigió a Stibbons.

- ¿Estás bien¡Dime que estás bien!

- No te preocupes. Las he tenido peores.

Outcry se sacó el pañuelo y lo puso sobre la herida haciendo presión. El pañuelo se humedeció y se puso más rojo aún de lo que era. Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos verdes de la capitana. Stibbons tuvo que tumbarse. La pelea continuaba pero ella sólo tenía ojos y oídos para su segundo. Una mano agarró una espada tras ella y una sombra la cubrió.

Finneas, en las puertas de la muerte, trataba de asestar su último golpe a Jack Sparrow, mataría su recién descubierto tesoro. Se acercó a ella tambaleante y levantó la espada con dificultad.

Un filo se cruzó ante él y la figura de Jack Sparrow apareció de la nada. El capitán del Perla Negra puso cara de disgusto.

- Eso no está nada bien, no hay que atacar a damas por la espalda, y mucho menos si su padre está cerca. Adiós, Finneas.

Jack asestó el golpe de gracia al capitán del "Tormenta" y miró a su hija. Luego miró al enorme segundo.

- Vamos, no se va a morir. Queda feo que un capitán llore. – dijo Jack

- Si, eso le trato de decir yo…pero no me hace caso. – comentó Stibbons con los ojos vidriosos y sonriendo.

- ¿Y tu barco? – dijo Outcry volviendo a la realidad, no se oía ruido de espadas, ni de cañones.

- Si, bueno, Will está en ello. Tenemos el barco y parece que cuando te vieron apuñalarle se desmoralizaron un poco.

- Bien. Stibbons, iremos a un lugar cerca de aquí, conozco un buen médico.

- A sus órdenes, mi capitana.

- ¿Qué haremos con el "Tormenta"? – dijo Jack.

- ¿Hago yo los honores? – dijo Outcry

- Claro.

- ¡¡Caballeros, trasladen al Perla Negra el tesoro de Niobe!! Aquellos hombres que quieran un empleo, tenemos bajas en los dos barcos, así que muévanse…los que no os podéis quedar en este barco, pero claro, vamos a hundirlo.

- Capitana, creo que hay vía abiertas.

- Lo sé, pero haremos una más. ¡¡¡Señores!!!

Los piratas se movieron con una rapidez que sería la envidia de los soldados de la reina pero pronto se colocaron el los barcos. Jack estaba en el Perla Negra con Will y el maltrecho Stibbons y Outcry en el "Lágrimas de Ébano". Grace Sparrow dio la orden y dispararon al "Tormenta" que comenzó a hundirse.

Los dos barcos se alejaron mientras la cubierta se anegaba poco a poco y el agua lamía la madera como si fuese un campo recién regado. Poco a poco el "Tormenta" pasaba a formar parte de los fondos marinos.

Al cabo de un tiempo El Perla Negra se acercó al "Lágrimas de Ébano" y un tablón se cruzó. Outcry miró a Jack con cierto aire burlón.

- ¿Te importa que Will salga a jugar conmigo?

- Mientras no me llame papá, Will puede hacer lo que quiera.

- Bien. Es que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Y tú y yo alguna que otra.

- Todo a su tiempo.

Will se acercó al tablón y lo cruzó acercándose a la capitana. Y allí mismo, sin pensarlo, la besó en medio de la cubierta con tanta fuerza que parecía que la hubiese tenido que rescatar del infierno.

- Grace Ethel Sparrow¿suena un poco largo?

- Demasiados Sparrows en el mar…¿Qué tal suena Ethel "La negra"?

- Tétrico.

- Entonces así me llamaré.

- ¿Y yo?

- Llámame Grace.

- Señorita Sparrow, voy a besarla y después...

Outcry le puso la mano en la boca. Sonrió y miró a su padre por encima del hombro de Will, este sonreía al horizonte, aparentemente sin prestar atención.

- ¡¡Tu segundo habla más que actúa!!

- Siempre se lo digo, hija mía, siempre.

Will miró a padre e hija y después, sin poder evitarlo volvió a besar a Outcry mientras separaban los tablones y ambos barcos ponían rumbo al horizonte.

**- FIN - **


End file.
